Protecting me
by bloomsgrl
Summary: Sequel to “Falling! Hermione and the rest are out of hogwarts and now are in The Order of the Phionex. Can she stop voldemort and change the future still?
1. I Loved you ever since i saw you

Protecting Me

Sequel to "Falling!

Hermione and the rest are out of hogwarts and now are in The Order of the Phionex. Can she stop voldemort and change the future still?

Hey everyone! Okay..anyways…so I don't know how this story will turn out! It will probably have more action than the last, and some..er…adult scenes..It's a sequel so you all better read it! Lol and review! Lots o' love!

Chapter 1: I loved you ever since I saw you. 

Hermione rubbed her hands on her temple and groaned.

"Hermione. You okay?"

"Yeah Brandon, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Hermione put her hands down and got back to her work. It was one year since they lefy hogwarts, and hermione regretted ever graduating. Work was killing her. Hermione, Britt, Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius were all working at the ministry. The girls had the "Try to find the death eaters" while the boys had the game planning job, which hermione thought, was no fair.

Hermione had grown a couple inches over the summer, but was still short. Her hair had grown to her mid-shoulders and was up in a messy bun right now. She was about to fall asleep when someone walked in.

"Hey babe. How's it going?" Hermione lifted her head to see Sirius leaning on the door frame.

"Oh great! Just bloody wonderful! Couldn't have more fun!" she rollder her eyes then got up. She had to tell her reports to the minister of magic. She left the room with Sirius following her. She got in the elevator with Sirius still with her.

"Do you want something?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Well…."

"Meet me at Parodisos at 8:00. Were going to dinner. Oh and it's a fancy place so were something sexy." Sirius smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then left. She laughed and walked off the elevator also. She arrived at the minister's door, and knocked.

"Come in!" said voice. She opened the door and saw cornileus fudge, the minister, talking with someone.

"Oh, I can come back later if you want." Hermione told him.

"No! you are welcome here! Tell me, have there been any sitings yet?" Fudge asked in a friendly voice.

"Well, someone's been tied in their house, a muggle, and when we arrived to help their was one death eater left and we caught him. He is in Azkaban as we speak." Hermione finished and looked at the stranger who was sitting in the chair. He looked familiar but she cound't lay her finger down on it. She shrugged and turned back to the minister.

"Splendid!" he told her. "Well you can leave now! I suspect you want to go home and eat some dinner."

She smiled and left. When she got to her apartment she looked at the clock. 6:30. she had just enough time to get ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Hermione got done getting ready, she looked into a mirror. She was wearing a black strapless dress, that went to her knees. Her hair was down and straightened and she was wearing the necklace Siroius gave her on her birthday. She thought she looked ready, so she apparated to Parodisos. When she got there, she looked for Sirius, who was sitting in the far corner. She walked to him and saw him wearing very nice clothes.

Sirius saw her and stood up.

"Hermione. You look gorgeous! Not that you never don't'" he added quickly. Hermione laughed and kissed him in the lips.

"And you look handsome. Not that you never don't." she added smiling. Hermione sat down across him.

"Where are the menus?" she asked him.

"I already ordered for us. I know what you like, so I thought it would be nice." Hermione smiled again.

"Thanks." They talked about Britt and Remus breaking up, then getting together again an hour later. Half hour later, their food came. Hermione's was grilled chicken with garlic bread and a salad on the side. Sirius ordered the same, but had soup on the side. They ate in silence for awhile. When Hermione was done, she got up and exscused herself to the restroom. She checked her make-up and hair, then went back to her table. She saw that Sirius looked nervous, but thought nothing of it.

"So how was planning the quidditch game?" Hermione asked him. they had ordered dessert and were eating that while they talked.

"Oh, it was so cool! We got to meet all of the players and everything! We wnent out to lunch with them!" Sirius exclaimed. He was rambling on and on. Hermione just kept nodding her head and smiling. She had the feeling that someone was watching her, but she ignored it.

"Hermione. Did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to dance?" Sirius asked her. Hermione nodded and got up. They both moved to the dance floor and started slow dancing. Hermione loved it. Nothing to worry about. Sirius was fidgeting with something and Hermione turned to him.

"Sirius, are you okay? You seem very…jumpy tonight." She commented at him, looking suspicious. He tooka deep breath and started talking.

"Hermone, I loved you ever since I saw you two years ago, and I never want to be away from you." Sirius got down on one knee. Hermione took a deep breath, knowing what was going to happen.

"Will you marry me?" Sirius asked her. Hermione got him up and hugged him.

"What?" she shrieked. Sirius chuckled.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" she cried. He put the ring on her finger and smiled like mad. Not caring if anyone saw, he kissed here passionatly on the nouth, and Hermione kissed back. She was as happy as ever. Her ring had a big one in the middle, then 4 small ones on each side. She smiled even more and laid her head on his chest. She wished this day would never end.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Granger! Are you listening to me?" her boss yelled at her then next morning. She was still in a daze. Sirius had proposed to her. 'It's no dream' she thought. She looked back at Ryan.

"Sorry sir. I was a bit distracted." She mumbled to him. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to repeat thisone more time. I need you to go to the Weasly house and find out whats going on. I heard that there was some touble this morning."

"Wait. You mean like Molly and Arthur weasly?" she asked him.

"Yes! Now GO!" he yelled. She left in a hurry. Before she left to the house, she went to see the boys and the girls. She made to see the biys first, but when she got their, all of them were already there. The girls shrieked when they saw Hermione.

"Congradulation!" Lily yelled and Hugged Hermione. Britt did the same. Remus and James were smiling at hermione.

"Congradulations Hermione. Sirius really loves you." Remus whispered in her ear, as he hugged her. She smiled at everyone and went to go stand by Sirius. They stood their for a moment, holding hands, thinking. Hermione remembered why she was here.

"I have a problem though. Not with you Sirius." She added. He looked relieved.

"Um..i have to go to this person's house. The Weasly's in fact."

"Why would that be a problem?" James asked her.

"Well…I kind of knew them in the future." She finished telling them what Ryan had said.

"Well don't go then!" Britt said. "I could go for you." Hermione thought about that and decided her decision.

"No, I'll go. I think there will be a ot of explaining to do." She disapparted from the ministry and arrived at the doorstep of the Weasly's.

"Here it goes." She whispered and rang the doorbel.

AHHH! Cliff hanger! I know. Im sorry! But I had the proposal and stuff so I didn't want to go to fast! Yes I know im going fast a little but this sequel will be good! Well you HAVE to review or else! Haha! Love ya lots!


	2. Come on closer

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! So many questions! Haha! Well…I decided to change the rating to T because I can't write M stuff! Haha! You know what I mean well I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2: Come on closer- Jem

_Hot temptations_

_Sweet sensations_

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

Hermione took a deep breath and waited for some one to come to the door.

"No! Percy, don't touch mummy's stuff. Go play with Charlie." Hermione heard a women's voice say. 2 minutes later, someone answered the door.

"Are you from the ministry?" Molly asked her.

"Yes. I'm Hermione Granger. I've come to find out whats wrong." Hermione hoped Mrs. Weasley wouldn't recongize her. Molly smiled.

"Hmm..Hermione Granger. I'm sure I've heard that name before. Anyways! Come in! Don't stand out in the cold!" Molly led her inside and set her down at her table. Hermione knew this place to well. It didn't look any different than before except there weren't as many kids as she had in the future.

"Tea?" Molly asked her.

"Yes, please. Now I was wondering what had happened." Hermione asked her, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Oh yes. Well I was out this morning and when I came back out house was a mess! I didn't know if it was a death eater so I called the ministry and you came. I cleaned up right before you came. I don't know why. There could have been evidence or something!" Molly some how managed to say that in one breath.

"It's alright ma'am. I'm sure I can find something. I'll have to go back to the ministry and bring someone to help me. I can be back in ten minutes if that's alright with you."

"That would be wonderful dear! Oh and call me Molly! It makes me feel old when I'm called ma'am."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey. How did it go?"

"I have to go back. I just came here for you to help me at her house." Hermione arrived back at the Ministry and was talking to James. James was Game organizer and could help with the death eater job.

"Ok. I gotta go and tell Sirius and Remus. I'll see you in a second." James left to go into the room again to tell the guys.

"Hey! How come I can't go?" Some one asked behind her. "It was probably a death eater! I can help! It's work the Order can do."

"No, Sirius. It's work for here. And don't mention the order so loud! It's dangerous." Hermione got on her tip-toes and kissed Sirius. "Sorry hun. But I gotta go. James is helping me with it." She left with James, leaving a mad Sirius behind mumbling stuff about a "Bloody git."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure I don't know you from some where?" Molly asked her again. Hermione and James arrived and looked around the house, finding stuff here and there. Hermimone smiled, but a sad one. She wished she could tell, but she couldn't. She would screw things up.

"I'm positive Molly."

"Well, we didn't find anything to serious. It was definetly a death eater but we don't know what they were after. We'll look into it and try to find the person." James looked at the clock. It was 6:00. he needed to meet Lily at 8:00. After a few more minutes of explaining everything, Hermione and James left.

"Hermione…Can I talk to you for awhile?" James asked timidly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione walked into her and Sirius's new house and looked around for him.

"Sirius?" She called out. Still no answer. She walked into her room, looked out the window and smiled.

"There you are." She said to nobody. She walked out into a beautiful scene. The sun was setting out over the lake. It was chilly outside but she didn't notice. She snapped out of her trance and walked behind and knelt beside him.

"Hiding from me, are you?" she whispered into his ears. Sirius jumped and glared at her.

"I thought you were a death eater! Don't ever do that to me!" he turned away from her and looked at the sunset again. Hermione frowned.

"Are you mad at me because I didn't take you to the Weasley's with me?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be? You seem to be spending more time at work then with me!" Sirius whined. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Sirius smiled. He couldn't be mad at her. After awhile, Hermione finally calmed down and laid on the grass with Sirius, looking at the now appearing stars. Sirius turned and faced Hermione. Two minutes later, Hermione saw him staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked him.

He came closer and kissed her passionatly. She didn't pull back. Sirius turned so he was on top of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hands run up to his hair. He groaned when she did that. He loved it when she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Why don't we take this inside, love?" Sirius whispered in her ear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione woke up to the sun shining in their room. She got up quietly, wrapped the blanket around her and walked to the window seat and sat down. She loved the window seat. She could come here and think for awhile. She put her head to the warm window glass and thought. But someone interupted it.

"Sirius. Do you really have to make that much noise?" she turned and saw Sirius putting his boxers on. When he heard her voice, he grinned.

"Wanted you to know that I was up." Hermione rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her, showing him to come and sit down. He obyed and sat down. Hermione laid her head on his shoulders.

"You know what we need?" Hermione asked him.

"Mmm…tell me."

"Horses."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, this one is GORGEOUS!" Hermione exlaimed, looking at a snow white horse. Sirus rolled her eyes. Hermione grinned and walked over to Sirius.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope that was a good ending…haha I thought it was:D ! anywho! I really really hoped you like this chapter and again I am changing this story to T…..when I'm not to lazy to.**

**XOXO**


	3. He's back!

**Hey! Sorry it's been awhile! School has been killing me! And to top of the school work I had to do a 20 minute presentation for my history teacher! It pretty much sucked eggs! Haha oh well….I got a 73 on it…well….here you go.**

A/n: I own NOTHING of course.

Chapter 3:He's back

Past

"You see how happy they are?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"That needs to stop. Not tonight. Tonight, we rest.

_Present_

"Hmm. See! I told you this would be relaxing!"

"But they stink!"

"Get over it!"

"No! WHY did we have to get two?"

"One for each of us."

"That's a stupid reason! I think this one doesn't like me though!"

"Wonder why." Hermione muttered under her breath. They had got the horses and were now riding on the beach. Hermione had gotten a snow white horse, and Sirius, a black horse. "Anyways! Stop complaining. You're enjoying it and DON'T even say you're not." Hermione turned away and rode faster on her horse. Sirius caught up and they were soon racing home. Hermione laughed at Sirius' face when she beat him. When they put the horses in the stall, Sirius grabbed Hermione, and held her close. Hermione stood on her toes to kiss him.

"We should go to dinner tonight…with Lily, James, Remus, and Britt." Sirius told her, walking back up to the house. Hermione thought for a minute.

"That would be nice. Oh, and we also have an Order meeting tonight in about an hour." Sirius groaned.

"NOTHING has been happening for two years, though!" Hermione started walking to the house with Sirius behind her.

"I know, Sirius, but we still have to find Voldemort. I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll meet you in the living room in about 45 minutes." She left to take a nice hot shower.

0o0o0o0o0oo

Hermione got out of the shower and put her robe on. Instead of drying her hair, she curled it and put on some jeans and a shirt. She had a slight headache so she opened her cabinet door, with a mirror on it, and took out two aspirins. When she closed to door, she gasped.

"Malfoy." She whispered.

"Well, well, well. We meet again you dirty little mud-blood." Hermione felt around the sink for her wand. When she couldn't find it, she cursed silently.

"Looking for this?" Malfoy said, twirling her wand around. "Tsk, tsk. That will not do. You need to have your wand at all times. Your boyfriend here, well…lets just say he thought he could put up a fight without his." Hermione glared at him.

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing….yet. If you come with me quietly, we could spare your little boyfriend. You see, Granger, You're not in the right time, and we need to fix that. Don't we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione replied.

"Oh," he puller her arm so he was so close, their noses touched, "You know _very _well what I'm talking about." Hermione breath went faster.

'_A plan. You're good at that, Granger. Think!' _Hermione smiled.

"Can I give you some advice?" She asked sweetly. Malfoy smirked. Hermione kneed him in the privates and pushed him to the floor.

"Don't just stand there giving advice to me about what I don't know." She ran out of the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She didn't care if she had her wand or not, she needed to find Sirius.

"Sirius!" she yelled looking all over. "Where are you?" Tears started coming down her cheeks. "SIRIUS! Where the hell are—" she was stopped by someone putting their hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide opened and thought ' I'm over with. Malfoy's going to—'

"Hermione, love. Are you okay?" The voice whispered. She spun around and saw Sirius, who took his hand away. More tears came down.

"You're okay! I thought you were dead!" she said, sobbing. Sirius wiped the tears away and kissed her.

"I'm okay….we're going to be okay."

"Not for long." Said a voice. Sirius turned around. There were about five death eaters standing in front of the door, with Malfoy in front of all of them. Malfoy smirked,

"Did you really think you were safe? You're not safe and you'll never be. The Dark lord always knows were you are." Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed Sirius' hand. They knew what they had to do. They had to run outside and apparate. Dumbledore wanted them safe, but apparently forgot to place the charm on the yard.

"Yes….the dark lord is very powerful now. ("We're going to have to run for it." Hermione whispered.) And he's getting more people to follow him. I'm sure you know them, ("When I say GO, we run.") but it's no time for a reunion now. We don't want to you here. Either of you. So if you think you are going to escape from me—"

"GO!" yelled Hermione. They had no wands, but Sirius fought his way and Hermione helped. Malfoy sent a curse at Hermione, which cut her face quite bad. She grabbed Sirius' hand when there was a clear path, and ran outside.

"Where do we apparte to?" Hermione yelled over the wind.

"Hogwarts! We'll apparte outside a run to Dumbledore!"

"There they go!" Yelled a different death eater. Hermione recongized that voice. She heard it at the Ministry. She thought while Sirius was just about to dissaparate. She gasped. She knew who it was now. _'How could I have forgotten?' _she thought. Suddenly, there was black and Hermione couldn't breath. They landed outside of the school and ran in. ten minutes they arrived at Dumbledores office. They were in a terrible mess.

"Password?" They looked at each other.

"Sugar quills."

"Cockroach cluster."

"Droobles blowing gum."

"Sherbert levitate balls." The gargoyled moved and let them in. Instead of knocking, they ran in to find everyone in the order already there. Dumbledore stood up, looking concerned while Hermione and Sirius' friends ran over.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's back." Hermione said, panting. "Voldemorts back!"

**Again..im sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Did you guys see the movie? I did. I thought it was rushed in the beginning but otherwise I thought it was bloody brilliant! Haha well REVIEW! I like those!**


	4. How could you?

A/N: Omigosh you guys! I'm so sorry! School has been killing me with work! What with semester exams, high school qualifying exams, BOYS! Ha-ha, well…here is the next chapter!

Chapter 4: How could you?

"How in the WORLD could you forget to put a charm on the house? You knew what was happening Albus!" Yelled a voice. Hermione was out in the hallway with Lily and Britt. She had refused to let them take her to the hospital wing.

Britt winced at Sirius' voice. "Hermione! Come on! You REALLY need to go! You have a lot of gashes that will probably need stitches!" but Hermione ignored her, and moved closer to the door.

"I am an old man, and growing older Sirius. Do not think that I cannot make mistakes." Came Dumbledore's voice, still calm.

"Hermione could have been KILLED! Do you think I would want that? NO! I would die with out her." Hermione was touched at this and finally decided to leave. Lily and Brit sighed.

"Good thinking Hermione." Hermione smiled weakly. Her head was pounding, her cuts now hurt, and she thought she had sprained her wrist.

"Where is James and Remus?" Hermione asked them.

"Oh, they went to go and get some tea and biscuits. They thought you might be hungry." Lily replied. Hermione listened and felt like she was going to throw up at the thought.

"Oh, some chocolate ice cream sounds really good right now!" She told Britt, who smiled and left to go get some.

"Hermione. I thought you didn't like chocolate." Lily said. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I think it sounds really good right now." She repeated. They arrived in the hospital wing, where Promfrey was sitting at her desk. She looked up and hurried over.

"Oh dear. What have you gotten yourself into now?" she asked, then left to go get some medication and other stuff to help her cuts.

She sat down on the bed and suddenly felt tired. She had been through a lot today and it was already three in the morning. She thought of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Lucius knew she had gone back in time. But how? She wondered. Then she forgot something since she left. Ron and Harry. She had no idea on how they were doing and wanted to know. Although she found new friends, they would always be friends of hers.

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped ( "Sit still you silly girl." Promfrey had said.) and turned her attention towards the door, ignoring Promfrey. It was James and Remus and they had chocolate ice cream.

"Sorry about that. How are feeling?" James asked, while he gave her the ice cream. Hermione got a whiff of it as he was passing it by her, and felt like she was going to throw-up again. "Are you sure you're alright, Hermione?" James asked her again.

"No she isn't Prongs. She looked at you." Remus said, trying to cheer up Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. I'm just really tired right now. Um, do you know if Sirius is done, well, yelling at Dumbledore?" James and Remus looked at each other.

"When we left, he was yelling some pretty fowl words and saying the house was expensive and is now in ruins. Which is why everybody is staying at a summer house for awhile until things calm down." Remus said, sitting down beside her.

"Well I think you should get some sleep. You have been through a lot today." James told her. He kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight. Remus did the same.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered then left for Promfrey to finish her up and Hermione go to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione opened one eye and closed it really quick. 'To light!' she thought. She pulled the blanket over her and slowly started waking up. After about 10 minutes, she slowly pushed the covers off, revealing a person by the side of the bed. She smiled.

"Hey babe." Sirius said and kissed her. "How are you feeling?" She showed him her wrist, which was in a small cast, and stuck out her tongue. "You going to talk at all?" he asked her, smiling still. She thought for a moment and pulled the covers back over her. She heard Sirius laugh and he got in the bed and under the covers with her.

"Are YOU okay?" Hermione whispered to Sirius.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Not mad like I was yesterday." He kissed her on the nose. Hermione smiled.

"I love you." She told him, kissing him back.

"I love you too, babe." Right when he was going to kiss her, the blankets were yanked off of them, showing a very angry Promfrey.

"What the HELL are you doing in my bed, Black?"

A/n: nice ending, eh? Ha-ha I thought it was funny, but I don't know what you guys think! So I'm not sure when I will update cause I have a job—babysitting—and schools almost over—40 MORE DAYS! WOOHOO! But anyhow I will try and not leave like months between a chapter! Later!


	5. Wild Horses

Erm, yes, I know, it HAS been like, a month, but you know, school has been keeping me BUSY! I have finals in..3 days, oh, and I haven't studied! Oops! Well here is another chapter, and its going to take a bit of a…well, a huge turn…

p.s. do you guys even read these parts?

Chapter 5: Wild horses (Natasha Bedingfield)

_**I feel these four walls closing in  
Face up against the glass  
I'm looking out, hmmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast**_

Hermione looked out her window. It was raining, and that depressed her. Hermione. Sirius, and the rest had moved into a summer house, about a week ago, and, already, Hermione was hating it. In the attack, their houses had been left in ruins. Their horses were saved, but timid now.

Hermione didn't blame them. Their barn burning, and no one to save them. Luckily, some of the order had come in time to save them. As for Hermione, well, she didn't feel as she used to. She didn't love Sirius, like she used to, but didn't know why. She often told herself, that it was just the after effects of the attack. Although, she had no idea why the attack would have screwed up their love.

She looked down at their summer houses' barn. Their horses were eating. Further back, towards the forest, she saw some wild horses drinking from the lake. How she wanted to be with them, not worrying or caring about the world. Just being...well, free.

_**How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
It's greener pastures I'm thinking about  
Hmm, wide open spaces far away**_

Her horses turned to the others out by the lake. She saw the look on them, like they were dying to be them. Hermione got up, quietly, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping Sirius. She knew what she wanted to do, and to her, it felt right. She took off her engagement ring and put it on the night stand, next to Sirius. She didn't want to be married. Voldemort could attack anytime, and if he attacked Sirius…

She didn't want to think about that, so instead, she went to the first floor, and headed towards the door that led outside. Rain. Every where. Soaking her, almost instantly. Her hair kept sticking to her face, but she just pushed it back and ran towards the barn.

"No," she thought, "I'm not going to keep you to in here." She jumped, as lightning happened, but kept going. The horses were now terrified, and whining. She finally got into the barn and went to the horses.

_**All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but not feel scared**_

_**Ooh, wild horses I want to be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I want to run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh**_

"Don't turn around." She told herself. "Keep going." She couldn't tell if tears were falling down her face, but she had a pretty good idea that they were. Opening to the gate of the female horse, she felt happiness for the horse, yet sadness too. The female ran out, scared by the lightning, and went to join the others. The male, hesitated a little. It nudged Hermione a little, and Hermione patted its head before it left, leaving her behind in the empty barn.

00o0o0o0o—THE FUTURE—0o0o0o0o

"Where is Hermione?" yelled Harry to Dumbledore. "Why did she just disappear?" It was still the night of the dance, and Harry and found out about Ron's little "incident" and had punched him square in the jaw.

"Harry I need you to calm down. I have a lot to tell you, all which will take most of the night." Harry obeyed, but was hesitant. When he sat, Dumbledore started,

"Hermione was taken back to save the past. Harry, if she changes it, YOU could have your parents." And as Dumbledore said, they were up to the crack of dawn, talking.

0o0o0o0o—THE PAST—0o0o0o0o

"Had I not told you that this would succeed?"

"You are right, master, I am sorry I have ever doubted you, Narcissa (A/N: is that how you spell it?)."

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

_**Yeah, oh oh, ye-yeah**_

_**I see the girl I want to be  
Riding bare-back, care-free  
Along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head-first, head-long  
Without a thought  
To act and down the consequence   
How I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I want to break free**_

"Sirius," Hermione had written in her letter,

"I am SO sorry I ran out like this. But I can't do this.  
What happens if I do something wrong? I

I can't stand the thought that if I mess up

I could possibly put you and the others in

Harms way. Please note, that I did NOT want

To do this, and this is for yours and the others sake.

I still love you.

Love, Hermione.

"Where the HELL did she go?" Sirius yelled to the others. They, like Sirius, had no clue, and were worried. After about 10 minutes, Sirius got up and left. James and Remus got up and caught up with Sirius.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" James asked.

"I'm going to find Hermione."

"In this weather?" Remus asked him. Sirius nodded and left. It was now raining like no other, but Sirius ignored it.

"She has to be some where!" Sirius thought. His first instinct was to look in the barn. He ran towards it, and saw the doors open, and horses missing.

"Shit." He said to himself. He was now completely soaked, even thought he had only been out for about 5 minutes. He looked out, in desperation, and felt the tears coming.

"Oh, no." he said, "No this time." He forced them back and ran all around the yard looking for Hermione. All he saw was a person, and some wild horses. He started running towards the person, hoping to ask if he/she, saw Hermione. The closer he got, he realized, it was Hermione, trying to pet one of the wild horses.

_**All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear, but not feel scared**_

_**Oooh, wild horses I want to be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I want to run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh**_

He ran towards her, as fast as he could. As soon as he got to her he stopped behind her and turned her around.

"Hermione! What were you thinking?" he yelled, over the wind, rain, and lightning. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I was thinking about YOU and the OTHERS! I don't wont you to get hurt!" she yelled. She was sobbing by now, and didn't even try to stop it. Sirius took her face in his hands.

"Do you know how much I hurt when you ran off, leaving just a note and your ring?" He asked her. He kissed her forehead, then her mouth.

"Now, tell me," he had said, "What were you thinking." Hermione looked at him for the longest time. And he stared at her.

_**I want to run too  
Oooh oh oh oh  
Recklessly emboundening myself before you  
I want to open up my heart  
Tell him how I feel, ooh ooh**_

_**Oooh, wild horses I want to be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I want to run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses**_

_**Ooh ooooh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah oohh  
I want to run with the wild horses, ooooh.**_

"You."

Hmm, so, what do you think? I KNOW its not all that important, but it hink it's a pretty good chapter, but hey, that's just me! Well you know what to do! REVIEW!


	6. Issues

A/N: Ah, um, okay, so my story, yeah its taken a HUGE turn and at the moment, I'm working on staying WITH the plot! Ha-ha

Chapter 6: Issues

"This is ridiculous"

"Yes, I know! You've said that about a million times! It's not going to change anything, though."

"Yeah, I know Hermione! Thanks for the info. Why do we have to do this anyways? It's not like it's going to change anything between us."

"Sirius! Don't even bring that up right now. We have more important issues that us not being together any more. Like trying to find Voldemort's hide out."

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued down the tunnel with Hermione.

"It's like everyone is trying to get us back together." Sirius muttered, ignoring Hermione's last comment. Hermione, too, rolled her eyes and walked a little further ahead of Sirius.

"I don't see WHY you brought us down here Sirius. I don't think even a mad man, like Voldemort, would want to hide down here."

"All the better. He's going to try to throw us off course. The whole point of this is us not finding him. Though he's probably up-to-date with everything, somehow."

0o0o0o0o0o Couple month's back 0o0o0o0o0o0o

"SIRIUS! Listen to me! I don't want to do this, but I have NO choice! I don't want you to die, and its cause because of me!" Hermione ran after him.

Sirius spun around to face Hermione. "Hermione! You don't get it, do you! I would do ANYTHING for you! Even if it meant dying!" He turned around again and went marching into the house with Hermione behind him. They both got into the house, yelling foul names at each other. They hadn't notice everyone else, sitting there and watching them. Sirius went to the front door and opened it furiously.

"Go then! I don't need any more of this from you!" Hermione had even more tears, and just forgot about them

"Fine then." She whispered, "I'm leaving. I hope you're satisfied. I just…just need to get my things." She walked towards the upstairs to get her clothes, and other possessions.

"James. I think I had better go with Hermione for awhile." Lily said, "She's going to need some friends. This doesn't change anything, though, does it?" James smiled and put his forehead against hers'.

"Of course it doesn't change anything. I've gotta be here for Sirius anyways; gotta make sure he doesn't do anything to drastic." He kissed her and watched her go up the stairs to go get her things. Britt turned to Remus and said the same thing.

"I love you." Britt said to Remus, before leaving, "And I will be visiting, so don't party TOO much."

"Britt!" he replied, laughing, "Your going to be about 5 minutes away! Don't worry." He kissed her as she left. About 10 minutes later, it was just the guys." Sirius came into the room, looking crushed.

"Where's the rum?" he asked James.

0o0o0o0 Present 0o0o0o0o0

"So, basically, you think _Voldemort _is involved in our love life? Sirius, you're losing your touch." Hermione smirked at him, although there was no point, as the only light they had was from their wands.

"You are so naïve! That's not exactly what I'm—"Sirius stopped short, "What was that sound?" he asked Hermione. She shrugged. She had, also, heard the sound of footsteps and knew they weren't hers' or Sirius's. Sirius gestured for Hermione to stand still. He whispered the spell for putting the light out, and continued towards the sound." About thirty seconds later, he had hit something, and was holding "it" down.

"Hermione!" He gasped, "I need some light. Hermione walked quickly over to Sirius and lit her wand. They both looked incredulously at their pray.

"W-wormtail?" Sirius said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dumbledore! Why in the WORLD did you choose Sirius and Hermione to go look for…ah, well "Jane"? I could've easily gone with Sirius, or Remus, or BOTH!" James exclaimed in Dumbledore's office. Britt, Remus, Lily, and James were all waiting for the return of Sirius and Hermione, but weren't worried. They weren't due for about another forty-five minutes or so. There was also one other person waiting for the return of Hermione. His name was Brandon Stiles, Hermione's Fiancée. He had no idea, though, that "Jane" was really Voldemort. At the moment, Dumbledore couldn't take anymore people. He couldn't trust any one else. Not even Brandon.

It wasn't as if Brandon was a horrible guy! There was just something…well, fishy about him.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Wormtail! What in the world are you doing here? I haven't seen you in AGES!" Sirius said.

"W-well I've …been in hiding from Du-Voldemort." Wormtail was shaking in a way, but Sirius shrugged it off. After about 2 minutes, Peter said he had to go, and apparated on the spot.

"Weird fellow, Peter is." Hermione muttered. Although Sirius agreed, that did not stop him from resorting.

"And Brandon is a bit weird too."

"Sirius! Don't go in to this! There is NO point! My wedding is in a few days, and nothing you will say can stop me from doing this." Hermione was getting a bit angry. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued,

"What the hell do you see in this guy? He's controlling, not funny, and has like NO personality!" Sirius blocked her way in the tunnel, "Now, you can choose who you want to be with. Is it going to be me…or Mr. No Personality."

"Siiiirius! Just lay off it, will you? Anyways, you ARE coming to my wedding aren't you? As much as it hurts, it would hurt even worse if you WEREN'T there. Plus, James, Remus, Lily, and Britt will be there! Please come!" Hermione looked so pleading that Sirius caved in.

"Yeah, alright then. I'll go." Hermione smiled and they continued their way down the tunnel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

there was a 'POP' in Dumbledore's office and Hermione and Sirius arrived, looking as dirty as ever. James leaned over and whispered something into Remus' ear. They both chuckled. Sirius glared at them.

"And WHAT is so funny?" he asked them.

"Er…no…thing." James replied looking at the ground. Remus, too, looked at the ground, but was soon laughing with James. It's not like it was a 'knee-slapper' joke, but for some reason in was funny. Britt leaned over to them.

"What's so funny?" she asked them.

"Oh, er, nothing. it's nothing you can hear." Remus replied.

"We also ran into Peter. He seemed a bit off." Sirius said, as he just remembered that information.

"Hmm, that's a bit weird. Seeing him after about five years, I think. Well, no worried. He can't really do much harm, can he? I mean, he couldn't even get a _date_!" James exclaimed.

Ah, okay, so thats the end of that chapter. ah, er, i hope it went alright. well review!


	7. I want to cry tonight

A/N: sorry for not updating in like a month and a half! But anyhow, here's another chapter! And thanks for reminding me that they cant apparate into Hogwarts. I totally forgot about that! And No, they weren't in the womping willow tunnels, they were some where else Dumbledore told them about. But good place anyways! I also forgot about that! -

Chapter 7: I want to cry tonight

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To Hell with my pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry—Keith Urban _

Sirius paced around his living room. It was the day before the wedding and he couldn't handle it.

"I could just...er...OBJECT! That's it! Right Prongs? It SHOULD work!" Sirius exclaimed, talking to James, who was sitting on the fireplace bench. James sighed and got up.

"Sirius," James only said his name when he was serious. "Mate, she's happy with him. I don't think objecting will do anything but get her angry! Mate, just…get on with your life. Sorry Sirius. Not trying to be harsh, but it's what Hermione wants. Well I'm off to bed. Sirius, mate, get some sleep this time." James patted his shoulder once, and then left.

Sirius couldn't say anything back. It was like his words were stuck in his throat. Then he felt it. Reality. The fact that he would never get back with her. Hermione. The one he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. The room, suddenly, got blurry. But he refused the let the tears fall again. He couldn't handle it. But as hard as he could, they just wouldn't hold back. As they fell, he took another, long, drink of his wine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hermione, aren't you excited?" Britt asked. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah…I am." She smiled and went back to doing her nails with Britt and Lily. Who would've thought that three girls could do stuff on the roof of a house! But these three proved how.

"Is anything wrong?" Lily asked Hermione.

"Not really. It's just—" Hermione stopped and laughed, "No, its nothing."

"Hermione, tell us what's wrong." Lily said. It wasn't a plead, it was a command.

"It's just that it all going a bit fast. I mean, we knew each other, what? 2 months." She took another drink of her martini that Britt made and felt all her problems drown away and she thought more about Brandon.

Britt and Lily looked at each other.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, and we should get to bed. We'll see you tomorrow! Just remember that you LOVE him." Lily said. She said goodnight and left to her room, with Britt going into her room. Hermione didn't want to leave though. She wanted to look at the moon and the stars. She lay down and thought about when Brandon proposed to her.

0o0o0o month before 0o0o0o0o

"Is that you, Hermione?" Brandon had asked her. They were at a masquerade ball and Hermione had a princess-like dress on. It was a gold, strapless dress that fell to the floor, and her hair was up in curls, and she had a small crown on. On her hands, she had elbow length gloves. And on her face she, of course, had a mask on.

"Yeah, it is. You look handsome Brandon." Hermione replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"And you look as ravishing as ever!" he said back, grinning. He spun her around. She laughed and wa spun into his arms, just in time for a new slow song to come on.

They danced for what seemed like hours, with Brandon staring at Hermione's eyes. When a song ended, Brandon asked Hermione if she wanted a drink. She replies with a yes, and watched him walk across the dance floor. Hermione had felt awkward standing in the middle, so she had left up the stair and to the balcony to look at the stars. It was like an addiction to her, looking at them.

Hermione was interrupted during her star-gazing when Brandon came behind her and kissed her neck.

"Happy 2-month anniversary!" she said, handing her a small gift.

"Oh, Brandon! I forgot! I promise I'll make it up to you." She said, smiling. She took a sip of her drink and set it down. Brandon watched as she opened the gift and gasped in surprise as she saw a small, heart-shaped, ring.

"Hermione Granger. Would you do the honors of marrying me?" Hemrione grinned and hugged him.

"So, is that a yes?" Brandon asked.

"Yes." She said, kissing him.

"Great! Now I gotta go my…er…family. See you in a few." He kissed her and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione leaned back on the roof, so she was lying down on her back. Back to her star gazing. Then her attention turned to the moon.

"Thank-god it isn't the full moon!" she whispered to herself. She kept lying down and wondered who was looking at the same moon she was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius climbed out his bedroom window to sit on the room. He did that a lot when he needed to think. There was a slight breeze, but felt good. He, also, still had his wine with him. He knew drinking wasn't going to help anything, but he couldn't help it. Anyways, it would only last a couple of hours. A couple of days at the most. He looked at the moon and, soberly, wondered who was looking at the same moon as he was.

Alright you guys, sorry it wasn't all that long, but im tired, and I think im getting sick! And yeah, they were both thinking the same thing! Well im off! RR!


	8. Better than me

I'm sorry for not updating in FOREVER! School just started and what fun! (Not)! Ha-ha, and of course latest crushes to deal with! C anyways, I thought about this hard and I'm hoping this chapter goes the way I wanted it to for MONTHS! I'm not even kidding either! Well tell me what you think!

A/n: it's not mine, duh! Just characters you don't know are!

Chapter 8: Better than me

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

"My Lord, we got our plan falling into place."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hermione, can I come in?" said a voice against the door.

Hermione looked up and stopped writing her letter. She knew she would get into trouble if she did anything…wrong, so she crumpled it up and threw it into a corner, and decided to forget about it.

"Yes! Do come in! I'm not in my dress, so I don't suppose it would be too much bad luck if you did." She smiled as the 'voice' came in.

"Remus! I didn't think it would be you! Oh, I'm so excited you came!" Hermione jumped up from her chair and hugged him. "And I'm glad you're going to walk me down the aisle. It means so much to me." She smiled warmly at him, and hugged him again. When she let go, she moved to her chair again, and patted the one by her. Remus smiled and walked over.

"So," he started out, "Are you happy?" it was a serious question too. He wasn't here to tell her 'congratulations' or anything like that. He wanted the truth. But Hermione looked hurt and confused.

"Of course I'm happy! Why wouldn't I be? By the way, where's James?" she didn't dare say Sirius' name. She wanted to avoid the topic. She wanted…happiness! Happiness on her wedding day most of all!

"He's, er, getting ready still. He woke late, but he'll be here. Don't worry 'bout a thing." Remus said, getting the vibe of the whole 'changing of the topic' thing. "Well, I guess I better go and let you get ready. I'll see you in about and hour and a half. Don't get into any trouble!" he warned her, smiling. Hermione laughed and punched hid shoulder lightly.

"Bye Remus!" He left, towards the front door, to wait for James and Sirius in front of the church. Hermione had chosen a Paris church to get married in. Hermione sat in the room in silence for a few minutes and got up.

"I forgot to tell Remus where to meet me at!" she said to herself. She walked out the door in her sweats and tank top, and started to walk, where she thought Remus was at.

About a minute into her walk she heard two voices talking. It was almost like they were arguing. She crept closer so she could listen more.

"I think she's starting to remember! In the cave, it seemed like she knew me, but couldn't quite put her finger to it!" a squeaky voice said.

"Nonsense! She doesn't remember a thing! And if the Lord has it the way he wants, she wont be here for too long!" a deeper voice said. Hermione recognized it as Brandon.

"Anyways, I'll just give her another potion before everything starts. What do you think stopped her from remembering too much?" Hermione leapt up and ran, silently, back to her room. Of course it couldn't be HER! It was probably a stupid reason. Although, that's just what she kept telling herself. But not too long after the incident, someone knocked on the door.

"Hermione I've got a, er, drink for you. Maybe it'll calm your nerves. I'm sure your nervous actually. Anyways, I'll just set it by the door, so I can't see you! Bad luck, you know!" and he left. Hermione looked away from the door. So she was wrong. It WAS about her. They WERE going to kill her. Her eyes got bigger.

"Oh, bugger! Bugger, bugger, bugger! Oh, bloody hell! Shit!" she said, panicking! She was remembering! The potion was wearing off! She was remembering things back in pieces! Her 3rd year when she found out that Sirius..

"Oh, bloody, BLOODY HELL!" she said. Why in the world did she leave Sirius! She needed him! She loved him. 'I bloody well LOVE him!" she said to no one in particular. She was pacing the room, trying to figure it all out. She then looked at the clock. 20 minutes until it was time. She put her dress and shoes on. She figured she'd find a way to solve it in time.

"Hermione? Are you ready?" said Remus' voice through the door.

"No, Er, I mean, yes! I mean—" she opened the door and stalked out, "Lets bloody well go, shall we?" she said. In, what Hermione thought was an eternity, it was time for her and remus to walk down the aisle. As they started, Remus looked at her, slightly.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" he whispered to her, careful not to move his lips to much.

"Not a bloody chance." She replied.

"Sirius is over in the middle row, if you wanted to know." Hermione looked over, and saw him sitting there, with his head in his hands. He looked miserable. Before she knew it, though, she was by Brandon, giving the fakest smile ever. Time was passing too fast, and still didn't have a plan.

"Do you, Brandon, take Hermione…"

Hermione was running out of ideas! Would she just kill him and become heartless, or let herself be killed?

"Say, I do..."

or did she just tell Dumbledore everything she's overheard and let HIM take care of it?

"Do you, Hermione, take Brandon…"

Or should she just…

"'Till death do you part?"

run?

And next thing she knew, she was running towards a certain someone. She ran through aisle, trying to escape from Brandon, who was yelling for her. She reached the middle row, and ran through the people, to a startled Sirius. When she reached, she slowed slightly, to grab his hand, and ran towards the exit, with Sirius trailing behind her. He ran ahead to his motor cycle, gave her a helmet and started the vehicle up.

"Where are we going?" he yelled over the noise.

"I don't know! Just go! GO, go, go!" she yelled, as Brandon came running up behind him. Sirius did as he was told. The last James and Remus saw was Hermione throwing her veil into the air, so it hit the road.

I planned this chapter for MONTHS! Im not kidding either! Sorry there's not a whole bloody lot of information, but you know some of the "plan" so that should be good! And Hermione loves Sirius! Awww! Haha, anyways! You should SO review!


	9. Make a wish

A/N:

**Oh, goodness, I think I went WAAAAY too fast! Sorry guys! I don't blame you for being lost! Ha-ha, okay, so I'll try to explain it (think of it as a deleted scene :) okay, so Hermione had met Brandon at the Ministry from work one day and he asked her out for drinks, knowing who she was, because he was informed by voldemort(I assume you know this already. the voldemort/Brandon part) and decided to 'charm' his way to her, and kept giving her potions to forget her past, so basically when she saw peter she didn't really know who he was, but in a way recognized him barley! So before the wedding, the potion wore off and BANG! She started to remember in pieces. Wow, okay, so that's it! Ha-ha**

Chapter9: Make a Wish

"So what do we do!?"

"Well, it's a bit bloody obvious, isn't it? We've got to go after Brandon; well actually we've got to tell Dumbledore first."

"Yes, love, I know! I just meant like HOW to catch him."

"Yeah, okay, I'm sorry…"

"Did I tell you look very sexy in your dress?" Sirius asked her, kissing her on the nose. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, I think you told me," she replied, laughing. "By the way, what time is it?" They had ridden off to a beach, miles away from the church. Not even the 'gang' knew where they were. Not that it was a huge deal.

Sirius looked at his watch. "It's about 5 minutes to the sunset." Hermione smiled and sighed. This was exactly how it was suppose to be. There was a problem, though. How would she tell everyone about Peter? Would that just ruin the future? Or help it?

"Gorgeous." Sirius whispered, looking at Hermione. She smiled again.

"Yes, it's very gorgeous." Leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't talking about the sunset." He replied huskily. She smiled slyly at him. 'Who's going to see them here anyways?' she thought to herself. She stood up, and Sirius, doing the same. It was a warm night, and the water MIGHT be warm. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. It was hard to think about problems right now. Sirius pulled away slightly and whispered,

"You look like you're tired of being in this dress." She laughed and kissed him again, Sirius, unzipping her dress. When it fell to the ground, she moved back to step out of the dress, leaving her in only her undergarments. Hermione lifted Sirius' shirt over his head. When that was off, she threw it on the ground and started on his pants, unzipping them and taking them off, leaving HIM in his boxers.

"Oh, a little frisky, are you Ms. Granger." He whispered.

"Looks like it, doesn't it Mr. Black?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, I see one! Make a wish!"

"I don't need anything else. I've got you."

"So, if you could have ANYTHING, you don't want anything else?" Lily asked James. They were walking in a park, "trying to find" Sirius and Hermione. James looked thoughtful, and picked Lily up all of a sudden, making her shriek. She laughed and kissed him.

"I wouldn't want anything else." He replied smiling, and kissing her back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, HERE is your shirt… (Oh shooting star! Make a wish!)"

"…here's your bra."

"Your, er…string?" Sirius picked up Hermione's thong, looking at it weird.

"My THONG!" Hermione corrected him, laughing. They got dressed, Hermione having to put her dress back on. They had both left their wands, Hermione's at Brandon's. "Okay, what we need to do now is go to apparate to hogsmead, and go to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore."

"Yeah, alright, that sounds good. Just make sure you put on ALL your clothes." Sirius said, smirking at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione couldn't sit down. This worrying her too much. Peter, Brandon, and Voldemort were on the loose, Hermione's wand was at his house, and they were all in danger. Dumbledore wasn't back from having a drink with Slughorn. And the others were waiting by his office for him, as they didn't know his password.

"Hermione. Sweetie, love….honey! Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Brit said, who was looking at a portrait and talking to the people in it. Hermione agreed and sat down by Remus. She looked at him.

"Thanks, Remus. For everything. Honestly, if it wasn't for you, I think I would probably be married to Brandon, and maybe…dead." Her eyes said it all. She was truly grateful. But then, when did she ever lie to someone?

"Hermione, don't say things like that, we would have saved you. Somehow, someway, we would be there for you. ALWAYS!" Remus told her, grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it. Hermione looked over at Sirius, who was a few feet away, sleeping. He deserved it. He hadn't had a lot of sleep in months. Hermione looked back at Remus, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you, SO much!" she said, smiling. She got up and went to Sirius, sitting by him, and lifting his head slightly and placing it on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, waking him up a little. "Oh. I'm sorry love. Go back to sleep." She told him.

"Nah, I'm waking anyways. Are you alright?" he asked her, looking up. Hermione shook her head.

"Not really. I need to talk to Dumbledore! Like NOW!" she yelled the last word, startling the others. It was like a coincidence for something, because a minute later, he walked in, looking at the group of young adults.

"Do you wish to speak to me?" He asked, sparkle in his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"So, you're saying that Peter and Brandon are death eaters? Are you sure Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked

"Of COURSE I'm sure! I mean, they were trying to bloody well kill me!" she was pacing again, still in her dress. "Damn! My wand is still in his house." She said to herself.

"Well, I suppose it is time to start recruiting more people to the Order, and find Voldemort." Dumbledore replied, with no sparkle in his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Hermione finally got out of her dress that night of the meeting and had a long Shower (with a certain Sirius). It was the next morning and she decided she needed to get her wand from Brandon's house. It would be tricky, but she was sure she could get him. She put on her V-neck blue and white sweater, and some jeans. She curled her hair, and put a headband in. Sirius didn't know she had left yet, although this time she put that she wasn't leaving him and she was just getting her wand and that she loved him.

When she was done with that, she apparated to Brandon's house, sure that he would be working.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where in the world did I put my wand?" she asked herself, looking every where. She was careful not to move anything too much. She went into his room, bathroom, kitchen, living room, EVERY WHERE! It was like it was _stolen._

"Looking for this?" said a voice. Hermione turned around, scared to know who it was.

**Alrighty you guys! Ha-ha sorry! Cliff hanger  but I know you LOVE it! Anyways, did you guys get/read the first part on this? Because I think that would explain Hermione and Brandon's relationship and why it went SO fast! Ha-ha anyways, you know what to do! REVIEW!**


	10. Fidelity

Hehe, yeah...it has been MONTHS since i've updated! im sorry! i've been soooooo busy with school! haha anyways, forgive me! oh yes, and i have a new story i just put up called 'Ever lasting love'...You all should check it out!! it's a James/Lily story! anyways, here's your chapter and i'll remember to update more!

A/n: seriously...STILL don't own anything!

Chapter 10: Fidelity

**And suppose I never met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft- Regina Spektor**

Recap:

"Where in the world did I put my wand?" she asked herself, looking every where. She was careful not to move anything too much. She went into his room, bathroom, kitchen, living room, EVERY WHERE! It was like it was _stolen._

"Looking for this?" said a voice. Hermione turned around, scared to know who it was.

present:

Hermione turned slowly around and sighed. "Remus! What in the world are you doing here!? You about scared me to death! How did you know i was here anyways?"

"Hermione. Never under-estimate me," Remus said, with a small smile. "Question is, why are YOU here? You're not running away are you?" Remus looked at her suspiciously, hand ready to catch her arm if she did.

"No! No, definitely not. I LOVE Sirius. I really do, Remus. No, i was here for my wand. I had forgotten my wand here when i was in a rush to go to, er, to go. Now i need it! I can't just bloody well get a new one."

"Okay, okay, Hermione. I've got it. A simple sentence would've worked. Anyways, i've got it and--" Remus stopped short. There was a sound of a door shutting. Hermione had not heard it and was about to say something when Remus covered her mouth with his hand. He made a shushing noise and listened. Who ever it was, and Remus had a good idea who, was heading up the stairs. Hermione heard the footsteps and mouthed,

"Oh bloody hell. Brandon." She started panicking, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden, she was pushed up againts Remus very tightly and she couldn't seem to breathe. A minute later, she was back at house every one was currently living. Hermione let out that breathe, she relized she had been holding.

"That was way to damn close." Remus said, shaking a little, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, it most definitely was. Er, yes, anyways, Meeting with, er...Dumbledore, right? I'm going to go and wake Sirius." She was a bit shaken, but it soon disappeared when she saw Sirius sleeping, his mouth slightly open. Hermione smirked and went over and leaned down by the bed. She watched him sleep for a couple minutes then went to wake him up with a kiss. When Hermione kissed him, she felt his mouth move into a smile. She moved so her head was resting by his.

"You know, " Sirius started saying, eyes still closed, "I could have suffocated. You wouldn't like that, now would you?"

"Ah, I suppose i wouldn't." She said smiling, leaning into kiss him. Sirius had other ideas though. When Hermione leaned in to kiss him, he quickly picked her up and smirked. Hermione eye's were big like she didn't know what just happened. It soon disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

"No fair." She said, still on top of him. "Ah, right, i forgot. We have an Order meeting in about..one and a half hours. You should shower now." Sirius pouted, and shook his head.

"I don't want to."

"Sirius. Please?"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No way, jose'!"

"Sirius! I'm not kidding this time." She said, getting up from off him.

"Ok...only if you join me though."

"Alrig-- Wait, no! go shower NOW!" as Hermione said that ripped the covers off of him, and smirked. Sirius shrieked, which caused Remus, James, Lily, and Britt to come up.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Lily said, eye's showing concern.

"Ah, sadly enough, that was not me." Hermione said, starting to giggle, causing the rest of the girls to giggle. Sirius hurried and grabbed his PJ bottoms, not wanting to show every one his boxers. Sirius scowled at James and Remus, who were laughing. Sirius pointed at the ground with his wand and a spider appeared. Now, normally, the girls would have shrieked. Sadly, though, they did not. James did, in fact, and had actually jumped on the bed, yelling at Remus, Lily, or Britt to kill it. Remus sighed and killed the spider. Sirius then pointed his wand threatening Remus to laugh at him some more.

"Ah, right, sorry mate. I'll just be leaving." Remus and everyone else, besides Hermione, who was still giggling, and Sirius left. Sirius scowled at Hermione.

"I'm sorry love. It was just way too funny, though."

"And I suppose you would think this was funny then?" Sirius asked her, his smirk returning. He picked her up and walked to the shower, which he had magically turned on. Hermione's eyes got big.

"You...wouldn't...dare."

"Watch me." Came Sirius' replie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright. Now did you or Hermione see any thing suspicious in Brandon's house?" Dumbledore asked them. It was their meeting, and everybody who was in the order, which was about 25 or so people, were at the headquarters.

"No, we didn't Sir. Although, when he was heading up the stairs, I heard him talking to something, which means there could've been another person. Anyways, All I had heared was something about attacks. I didn't pick up much more because i had to leave." Remus explained.

"Thank-you, Remus. Now, Alastor, any more information on the where-abouts of Voldemort?" Surprisingly, no one in the room flinched at his name.

"Unfortunatly no. We came across an old house, which we Voldemort lived at one point, not too long ago, but we're not sure yet. I have a group looking into it tomorrow." Said a gruff voice belonging to Mad-eye Moody.

"Alright. If any one finds out anything else, please come to me. I will then contact the Order, and we'll have a meeting at the latest findings. In the mean time, please go back to your home, or simple, stay here over the christmas break. I do not think any of the teachers will object." Dumbledore's old twinkle returned in his eyes, as he was looking at the group of young adults. They all agreed to stay a couple of days, then going to James' house for christmas. His parents, too, were in the order and had protection around the house, and told James, under no circumstances, that he was staying any where else. They didn't mind though. It was nice to have an actual grown-up around. They were only still young.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what shall we do?" Hermione asked, as the group headed to the grounds. They all knew what they wanted to do. They wanted to do the things they did when they were teenagers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ow! That hit my head. Since when did you have a good aim?"

"Since I was a beater in quidditch." Sirius replied to James, who was rubbing a spot on his head. They were having, as both James and Sirius put it, an "Intense snowball fight". So the girls sat down and watched Remus, Sirius, and James make snow balls, and attempt to aim them at one another.

"So," Britt started, "Exactly how far have you and James gone, Lily?" Britt smirked as Lily chocked on her hot chocolate she had conjured.

"Ah, that explains everything." Hermione said.

**Alright. I think that was a pretty long chapter! and again! I am VERY sorry i didn't update in a looong time! forgive me!! and PLEASE! REVIEW!! and check out my other story!! haha, anyways, again, REVIEW!! (i don't mean to nag...kind of.)**


	11. Us

I have Ideas in my head, so i decided to update again. And because i have nothing else to do! haha and in such a short amount of time! anyways, i will need reviews on the end of this, telling me what you think!

A/N; again, all of this, besides the characters you don't know, is seriously NOT mine!

Chapter 11: Us

**Then they'll give us a talking to  
Because they've got years of experience  
We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages- Regina Spektor**

"Well?"

"Well what? There's not much to, er, tell."

"Lily. Why be embarassed. We've all done it." Hermione told them, conjuring herself some hot apple cider. She continued to watch the boys. One of which, Remus, was either hiding or running away from James and Sirius, who had teamed up againts Remus. 'Poor Remus' Hermione thought to herself, giggling at the boys. She turned her attention back at Britt and Lily. Britt, at the moment, was encouraging Lily to tell them all, by saying it was a "natural thing to experience and should be told to your best friends".

"Yes, I'll agree that you're my best friends, but it'd be wierd!" That didn't stop Britt from nagging her.

"Please!?"

"No!"

"C'mon!"

"How many times do I have to say no, Britt?" Lily replied, getting up to see how James was. He had just got hit in the face with a snow ball by Remus, who had appeared from behind a tree. Hermione just watched Britt nag Lily some more.

"C'mon! Sex is a beautiful thing! Don't have to be embarassed!" Britt yelled after her. Britt looked at Hermione, then smiled.

"What about you? How far have you gone with Sirius?"

"Oh, I'll leave that to your imagination." Hermione smirked at her, then left to see what Sirius was up to, since he abandoned the fight. Britt rolled her eyes.

"IT"S A NATUAL THING, HERMIONE! Oh, just leave it to your imagination," She muttered under her breath, "Just bloody great. Just trying to be a good-- OW! that hurt!" Britt said, rubbing the side of her head where a snowball had hit her. Remus had thrown a snowball at her.

"You know, it's bad talking to yourself. I had to stop you somehow." Britt got up and glared at him.

"Oh, and just simply coming over to me wouldn't have worked?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Professor, Let me get this straight. She kills Voldemort, and my parents could live."

"Yes, Harry, that would, i think, happen."

"But, if she does that, it'll be like my whole 17 years of live would have been erased from my memory. I wouldn't have Hermione as a friend." Harry had said, trying to take all of this in. The greatest friend he has, and she woud be taken from him.

"Yes Harry. If you look at this way, you'll have your parents and every one else. You won't remember Hermione, though." Dumbledore told him, his smile looking sad.

"It's a lot to be done, Professor. Do you think she could do it?"

"Yes. i have a lot of faith in miss Granger."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey love. What are you doing?" Hermione asked Sirius. She had left Britt yelling, 'It's natural!'

"Not much. I was losing the snowball fight 'cause James sucks. I decided to make a snow woman of you. Anyways, what's natural?" Sirius asked her, looking at his snow woman, then Hermione.

"I think the boobs are too big, Sirius," Hermione commented, "Anyways, it doesn't matter what's natural Britt is just being a dork. Like usual." Sirius smiled and took Hermione in his arms and kissed her. Hermione smiled, and nuzzled her head by his neck.

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you too, Hermione." Sirius replied, kissing her again. He stopped and looked at her. "Hm...I'm getting a bit cold, Love. Ready to go in and, er, _warm up_?" Hermione looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"That sounds VERY good, right about now." They both walked in, Hermione being carried by Sirius. When they got to the prefects bathroom, thanks to Dumbledore, who had given them the passwords earlier that day. They we're both kissing once they got in there, pausing only to take off one anothers clothing. Having turned a shower on earlier, Sirius led Hermione to the shower, still kissing her. Hermione gasped as he got to her neck. That was her favorite place to be kissed, and Sirius knew that. Combining that and the hot shower, well, it was like heaven to Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah, well, looks like Sirius and Hermione are going to be busy for the next couple of hours." Lily commented, watching them walk into the castle, kissing each other. Lily and James had gotten up from the ground, after making snow angels.

"Please spare me the image. I don't want to image of Sirius having sex with anybody...Oh god, why did i have to expand that?" James said, shaking his head, as if he was trying to get rid of that information. James then looked at Lily and smiled suggestively,

"WE could be busy the next couple of hours you know..." James wiggled his eyebrows, smiling slyly. Lily laughed.

"Oh, we could be, huh?"

"Oh yes. Most definitely. I don't doubt it at all...hours, really." James continued on.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me you idiot, or you get nothing tonite."

"Oh, trust me. I'm going to be shutting up now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus and Britt were walking together, holding hands, while the snow started to fall down on them slightly. They were both just thinking. Britt, still, upset that Lily and Hermione didn't want to talk about their sex lives. Remus, on the other hand was thinking about the future and what it was going to hold for them. And how in the world he was going to tell Britt he was werewolf. He still hadn't told her, not wanting her to dump him in case. He would go to Sirius and James on advice for this one. And possibly Lily and Hermione, who had figured everything out themselves awhile ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sirius, love, awhile back ago I saw someone that looked a little familiar, but at the moment I couldn't lay a finger on it. But now, I think I know who it is." Hermione said, looking up at him. They had gotten out of the shower about an hour ago, and were just sitting in a common room. Apparently, everybody had left for the holidays, so the castle was the groups for a couple of days.

"Who do you think it was?" Sirius asked, curious about this. Hermione took a deep breathe and turned completely around.

"Do you have a brother, Sirius?"

**haha, i know this was a really quick update, but i wanted to get all this out of my head, so i didn't lose it. Alright, now if you remember the office part in the VERY begining of this story, she saw someone she thought looked familiar. Thought i'd remind you all. I was going to ignore it, and pretend i never put it in there, but then i thought of someone! haha anyways, you all know what to do! REVIEW!! PLEAAAAASE!!**


	12. Improbable, Not impossible

So I had writers block for like ever, trying to figure out what to put and how to go on with my story, when last night, I started getting some ideas! woohoo! haha, anyways, hope you all had a good Easter weekend!

A/N: sigh do you really think if I everything, I would really be writing these?

Chapter 12: Improbable, not Impossible

"Sirius?" Hermione asked caustiously, seeing Sirius' eyes go cold. "Sirius, listen to me. Do you--"

"Hermione!" Sirius said, getting up, gently pushing Hermione off of him, "What does it matter?"

"Because he was at the MINISTRY! He could be up to--" Hermione started.

"HERMIONE!" Sirius yelled, pacing around the room, then stopping to look at her, "I DON'T CARE! HE CAN DO ANYTHING HE BLOODY WELL WANTS!"

"SIRIUS! He could be in danger! We could--" Hermione tried to reason with him, but was, once again, by the angry Sirius.

"STOP IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! You just walk around, saying everything is going to be okay, when, in reality, IT'S NOT!" Sirius knew he hit Hermione's bad spot and sat down on the couch. He ran his hands over his face. "I'm sorry love. That didn't turn out the way--"

Hermione got close to him, her face shining with anger. "I don't know what's going on!? Do you forget where I come from Sirius? I KNOW MORE THAN YOU KNOW!SO STOP DOUBTING ME ON EVERYTHING I SAY!" Hermione stormed up to her room, Dumbledore had provided for Sirius and Hermione, and slammed the door. Once in the room, she slid down the door, sighing.

"That wasn't how it was supposed to go." she said to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What if we could some how, bring her back? Sirius could be back too! AND I could have my parents." Harry's face lit up at the idea, "THEN, we could ALL figure out a way to kill Voldemort."

"Harry--" Dumbledore started, then stopped. It wasn't a too bad of an idea. Not exactly easy, and it would be a long process, but it was Dumbledore, and he could figure out a way.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me very closely..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione was in the library, doing some research. A way to get back home. Not just her though. Sirius, Britt, Remus, James, and Lily. She was going to find a way to get them all home, but make it so all of their memories came back to them. It was a long difficult process, that Hermione wanted to go right, and HER way. In her way, she wanted it so that James and Lily didn't die, and that Hermione and Sirius would still be together, and the same with Remus and Britt. She wanted to see Harry again, and for Harry to see his parents. She didn't care how long this took her to do, just as long as she found a way.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione jumped and turned around. It was Remus, and he was grinning slightly.

"Bloody hell, you scared me! Ah, i'm just doing a bit of light reading." Hermione said, setting down her book.

"Light reading? About," Remus picked up a book and looked at Hermione, "time traveling? Hermione, you're not planning to leave us are you?" Remus asked her, ready to argue if she wanted to.

"Remus, I am glad you're concerned that i might be leaving, but listen to me, "Hermmione told him, exiting the room and bringing her books with her, "you need to STOP getting concerned ALL the time!'' Hermion laughed. Remus had caught up with her, and suddenl blushed.

"You're one of my best friends, Hermione. I don't want you leaving. You're the one I can come to, if I have a problem." Remus replied, seriously. Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Remus."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione stood in front of the statue, that guarded Dumbledore's office. She needed his help with her research. Right now, Hermione was sitting on the ground (indian style) with her arms crossed, and her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know his password.

"Cockroach Clusters." The statue didn't budge, and Hermione sighed.

"Licoricce Wands." Again, it didn't budge, and Hermione let out a growl of fustration.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans." Said a voice, that was, once again, behind her. Hermione turned around and saw Sirius standing there, grinning sheepishly. Hermione glared at him, got up, and head for the stairs that the statue revealed.

"Love! Come here!" Sirius, said.

"No, you yelled at me. Boyfriends are NOT suppose to yell at their girlfriends." Hermione told him.

"But I looove you!" Sirius replied, in a sing-song voice. Hermione turned around and looked at him for about a minute, making Sirius nevous.

"But you suck."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sir? I needed some help on something."

"What is it, Ms.Granger?" Dumbledore pulled out a chair for Hermione. She sat down and took a deep breath.

"Well, it's just that I miss my place...my time...and I want to go back." Hermione said, bluntly.

"What about everything here? Your friends...and a certain young man?" Hermione saw that twinkle in his eyes, and smiled slightly.

"I want to take them with me. I want a potion that I...well..._wish _for what I want when I go back. Well, not about Voldemort, obviously, because that would be like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands (A/N: sound familiar?), because that's just impossible," Hermione started to ramble, "Anyways, do you think it's possible?"

"Ms. Granger, I want you to listen very closely to me..."

**Okay so I hope none of that is too confusing! If it is, I'M SORRY:) i'll try and explain if it is. Anyways, anyone got any idea of what's going to happen? And how did you like it? I decided that i didn't want to update until i get at least 10 reviews! haha, that's not too hard, now is it? anyways, review, Review, REVIEW!**


	13. The Adventure

Alright, you all were close, and i decided to update, and see where things take me..Maybe the title will give you a hint on what about to come...

Chapter 13: The Adventure- Angels and Airwaves

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the library, getting even more excited. If her, and everyone else were going to do this, she needed to start as soon as possible. Just to find the right book, and the right information. When she arrived at the library, she went into the restricted section, as she was no longer a student, and had the permission from Dumbledore.

"Where is it?" Hermione muttered to herself. She ran her fingers on the books, chapter by chapter, page by page, and word by word, until she had found the right thing she was discussing with the Headmaster.

"Aha...there you are." She said, grinning to herself. Hermione was about to leave the section, when she heard a huge bang go off in the grounds, and she turned, quickly, around.

_I want to have the same last dream again  
The one where I wake up and I'm alive  
Just as the four walls close me within  
My eyes are opened up with pure sun light  
I'm the first to know  
My dearest friends  
Even if your hope has burned with time  
Anything that's dead shall be re-grown  
And your vicious pain, your warning sign, you will be fine._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You have failed me once again, Brandon."

"I am sorry master, but--"

"No exscuses. You WILL bring her here to me..VERY soon."

"Yes, master."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione looked out the window and saw several hooded figures walking towards the entrance of the school. In panic mode, she sprinted out of the library, leaving all thoughts behind her, finding the best person she could, Dumbledore. Though, the first person she ran into was James, who was probably looking for Lily. Hemrione skidded to a halt in front of him and tried to catch her breath.

"Hermione? What's wrong? You look like you've just seen--"James started.

"J-james...death...outside..Dumbledore..now.." That was all Hermione could manage, and James seemed to understand. With eyes, wide with fear, james grabbed Hermione's hand to get her going again, despite the pain in her side. They didn't stopped until they reached Dumbledore's office, where James gasped out the password, and ran right into the office, where they quickly told the headmaster the news.

"Gather up everyone who is here. Don't leave your room until I give the signal. I'm going to be sending for more help. Wait just a few more minutes." Dumbledore told them, the anxiousness in his voice, and the familiar twinkle in his eyes gone. "Hermione," He continued, "Stay away from Voldemort and Brandon as much as you can." Hermione nodded, and her and James, quickly left the room, finding Lily, Britt, Remus, and Sirius all in the Gryffindor common room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are they all? shouldn't the rest of the order have already been here?"

"Their probably trying to get the best time to start Lils.'

"James..I'm scared..What if something happens to us?"

"It'll be alright Love." James was soothing a hysterical Lily, while everybody was waiting for the sign. Hermione thought it seemed like hours since she left Dumbledore's office, but in reality, it had only been seconds. Seconds, which have seemed to turn into minutes, then turning into hours. After about 5 more minutes, their signal came. Sirius took a deep breath,

"Ready?" They all nodded. "And here is where life begins." Sirius muttered to himself. They walked, quietly, out of their roo, pausing occasionaly, to see if they could hear any commosion. They reached the entrance hall door, with out any trouble. But then they stopped in front of the door. It was almost like that this door was going to choose their fate. If they went through, They would be the brave lions that they were, but almost a death sentence. If they went the other way, forgetting about the fight, they would be known as cowards, being disloyal. They were gryffindors. What else were they suppose to do? Hermione sighed and was one of the first to have her/his fate chosen.

_Hey ohhh, here I am  
And here we go, lifes waiting to begin  
Any type of love it will be shown  
Like every single tree reached for the sky  
if your gonna fall Ill let you know, that I will pick you up like you  
for I  
I felt this thing  
I can't replace  
Where everyone was working for this goal where all the children left  
without a trace, only to come back as pure as gold to recite this all._

When she burst through the door, the sun hit her immediately, and she had to hurry and go help, as the rest of the order was already fighting. She looked around, helplessly. Where in the world was she suppose to go? She then spotted a member of the order, Shacklebox, having some difficulty fighting. She raced over there, thinking of the first spell that might work,

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione shouted, once she was near her death eater. Unfortunatly for her, the death eater saw her coming, and muttered the counter curse.

"CRUCIO!" the figure shouted back, causing Hermione to double over in pain. "I see, Dumbledore has only taught you the basic spells. Tsk, tsk, that won't do, will it?" The voice sounded all too familiar. If Hermione wasn't in this much pain, she could remember it. Then, she felt the spell lift off of her, causing her to sigh, and sink onto the ground. She didn't remember how she got to the ground, but at the moment, that wasn't all too important. She shot up, and turned to see Shacklebox, once again, fighting the death eater.

"Hermione! Go and help Lily or Britt!" Shackbox shouted over to her, ducking as a spell came his way. Hermione took one last glare at Malfoy and ran over to Lily, who was fighting Bellatrix at that moment.

"Oh, now i can have the pleasure of killing two mud-bloods. How fun!" Bellatrix, sneered. Even over the yelling, Hermione could her. Hermione started throwing curses at her, which ever ones she could think of. No matter how simple they were. As long as they worked.

"Granger, practiced with your boyfriend, did you? Seems like you didn't get that kind of practice, if you know what I mean. Seems like he's getting weaker by the minute." Hermione ignored her comments, but couldn't help but look over at Sirius, who was battling a different death eater, Crabbe, or Goyle. Hermione wanted to go over to him. Badly. But she had to stay and help Lily. Just then, Hermione was shoved violently, to the ground, by none other than Brandon himself. Brandon smirked, as he stood above Hermione. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, very, very close to his body. Hermione's head spun from the mixture of her hitting her head on the ground, and the smell of his breath.

"Hello love." Brandon, sneered, "Long time no see. How have you been with that blood traitor? You could've had me, and have the best life. Better than with that-- that thing, you call a boyfriend." If looks could kill, then Brandon would've been buried in his grave at that moment.

"Sirius will be the better person than you will ever be!" Hermione spat, turning to run away. Brandon had better ideas, and held a tighter grip on Hermione's wrists, brusing them.

"Love. Nobody will ever be as good as me. You're coming with me. You might as well say good-bye to your friends. this might as well be the last time you see any of them again." Hermione was scared. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't leave.

"SIRIUS! HELP!' She yelled desperately. He turned around when he heard Hermione called, but was soon, attacked by spells. He was surrounded and couldn't get up. Hermione thought this would be the end. The end of everything. She was thinking of what she should do, when sombody tackled Brandon, taking Hermone along with them.

_Hey ohhh, here I am  
And here we go, lifes waiting to begin, tonight  
I cannot live I cant breathe unless you do this with me..  
Hey ohhh, here I am.  
Do this with me. Here we go, lifes waiting to begin  
Lifes waiting to begin._

Hermone blacked out for a few moments, When she came to, she looked over to see Brandon lying uncoincious by her, a couple of bruises on his face, and James, supporting a fat lip, and black eye. It looked like they had a bit of a fight while she was knocked out. James, got up, and helped Hermione up along with him. She swayed a bit and almost fell, but luckily James was there to catch her.

"W-Where's Sirius?"

"Hermione, you're in no condtion to fight--"

"James..where is Sirius?" She heard herself say, more firmly. James hesitated and pointed to where Sirius was lying uncoinsious. She ran over to him and when she got there, she knelt down.

"Love? Sirius, get up? Y-you're okay. We still need more help." He wasn't dead, Hermione knew that, but she didn't want him to not be talking to her. To not respond and not say that he's okay.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Granger. I believe we have the pleasure of meeting again."

**Oooer, Cliffy! So, any guesses on who it's going to be? hmm..so what did you think of the chapter? Yeah, or nay? haha, anyways, i kind of wrote this like on the way of, er, writing this. Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE review! i would GREATLY appreciate it! By the way, this song is a really good song! you shoud listen to it! Oh, and i have no idea what in the world is going to happen next. REVIEW!! **


	14. Apres Moi

Sorry i haven't updated in a long while, but unfortunatly, we dont have a lot of interent access right now!

a/n: omigoodness! i've thought out this chapter quite a bit actually..i just hope it goes the way you want it, and you guys actually like it! (p.s. listen to the song! It's very good!)

Chapter 14: Apres Moi

_I must go on standing  
You can't break that which isn't yours  
I, oh, must go on standing  
I'm not my own, it's not my choice _

"Ms. Granger. What a surprise seeing you here. I figured you and your little 'traitors-for-friends' would have fled. I, obviously, thought wrong." Hermione glared into the cold, snake-like eyes of Voldemort. He was going to try and get her mad, so she would stand and fight.

"Don't do it, Hermione. You'll get yourself killed." She told herself, quietly. She looked around, and relized, that she was on her own. Every one had their own battles, and couldn't pay the least bit of attention. Hermione grew worried. She was going to die. Sirius was no use, also, as he was still unconscience.

"No, no, Ms. Granger. You will fight this battle alone." With a wave of his wand, Voldemort sent a curse towards Sirius, who flew into the air and landed twenty feet away. Hermione was desperate. Just as she opened her mouth to call for help, Voldemort flicked his wand again, and a big ring, of what seemed like burning ice, surrounded just her, and Voldemort. Hermione, finally heard the shouts of spells being thrown at this big ring, but whatever it was, nothing worked againts it. It was like a huge shield.

"Well, Mud-blood. It's finally you and me. I could, in fact, make everything easier on you, and we could...negotiate. OR you could try and fight...But it won't work." Voldemort said, looking calm. Almost like he did this everyday, which he probably did.

"What do YOU have to negotiate!?" Hermione asked, trying to buy some time to find a way out. She slowly moved againts the wall, trying to be discreet. When she got there, she touched the wall, and quickly pulled it off. So it WAS burning ice.

"Why, mudblood," Voldemort started with a cold laugh, "your life." (a/n: i was totally about to end it here too!)

Hermione stopped suddenly. Her life? What does she have that he doesnt? Harry's the one that can kill him. Hermione's the one that can read books!

"What do I have to offer?" is Hermione asked, slowly.

"Well, let us just say that, that is my little secret."

"Then what do I have to negotiate?"

"Like i said earlier, mud-blood. Your life. You find a way out of here in 24 hours, i wont, at the moment, kill you. And when i say out, i mean, out of this time. If you don't.." Voldemort didn't need to finish. Hermione knew the consequences. Hermione thought for awhile. She already had found a book on potions to send her home. She could do that in 24 hours, no problem. She paced around, trying to ignore Voldemorts eye's watching her every move.

"How do I know," Hermione hesitated, "When my time is up?" Voldemorts mouth curled into a creeping smile and he started to talk.

"This spell clock." Voldemort, again, waved his wand and a huge, green, sand-like clock appeared in the sky. To Hermione, it resembled the death mark.

"The clock with slowly start disappearing by each hour. By the end of 24 hours, I will be right back at this spot, to retrieve you."

"Unless..."

"Unless you find yourself a way back home."

"What happens if DON'T find a way home?"

"Then I will take you, and you will be my prisoner." Voldemort replied, smirking. Hermione felt a sinking sensation in her stomach.

"And if I refuse?" Hermione knew the answer, but was still had to ask. If possible, Voldemort's smirk rose.

"Then you die.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What the BLOODY HELL is going on in there!? What IS that ring?" Lily cried in frustration, trying every spell on the ice ring.

"Lily...calm down. We can't do anything right now. We'd know if anything bad had happened to Hermione." Remus said, trying his best to calm Lily down, and recover Sirius, who was still unconscience. The death eaters, were all bound together by 'invisible rope'. James and Britt were all helping other to the hospital wing, while Lily and Remus were waiting for Hermione.

"B-but here HAS to be something! We CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING!" Lily kicked the ground and sat down. Sirius, on the other hand, was finally starting to come around. and was trying to get up. But to him, he felt like he had one hundred pounds in his head, and struggled even more to get up. Sirius layed back down and tried to relax. 'Okay,' he thought, 'You can do this. It's not that hard. ALL you're going to do is get up slowly. BUT it MIGHT be easier to ask Remus for help. But then that would show weakness...just GET UP and stop talking to yourself.' Hearing some noise behind him, Remus turned around. Sirius had gotten partially up, and was working on standing. Remus quickly got up and walked to where Sirius was.

"Padfoot, mate, you need to lie down. You got hit pretty badly awhile ago, and you shouldn't be getting up. You need to rest."

"No, moony, what I need is 'Mione. Where is she? A-and what in the world is that?" Sirius asked, slowly regaining some vision.

"That is something like a burning ice ring. Were still not sure what it is. As for Hermione..." Remus hesitated before continuing, "She's in that ring...with Voldemort." Remus finally glanced at Sirius, whose eye's were wide open in fear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So in 24 hours. I will be back in this spot to retrieve you, unless you have found a way." And with those parting words, Voldemort some how disapparated, bringing his bound death eaters with him. The ice ring disappeared and Hermione was left in the middle, looking up at the sky, where the big, clock slowly disappeared by each minute.


	15. 24

A/N: So I'm totally going to want tons of reviews for now on, or else, I'll just not write this story any more ;-)..you know I won't but i would still like a lot of reviews Any ways, i've been thinking of my story, and how it was going to go...I THINK I've got a good idea, but i've still got to figure a lot of this out! haha, Is it bad, that even I don't know what's going to happen?

Chapter : 24

_In 24 hours i'll be  
laying flowers on my life  
It's over tonight- Jem_

_**Present Time**_

Harry thought of what Dumbledore said. Although, Harry had his doubts, he left in a hurry to find the right book. He didn't know why Dumbledore just did something. He was suppose to be the greatest wizard. But that couldn't bother Harry at the moment. No, he was on a 'mission' to hopefully have his, what he thought, family back. The sun was begining to rise, so Harry thought it to be about 6:00 am. The library would, hopefully, be open right about now. He wasn't quite sure though. He never was the studious type. That, of course, was Hermione and she wasn't here right now. If she was, Harry had thought to himself a long while ago, he wouldn't even be in this mess. After 10 minutes of running to the library, he made it, and to his relief, it was open. In his opinion, Madame Pince was mad to be up this early. The only thing that kept him motivated was being able to see his family. Harry requested to go into the restricted section, with Madame Pince demanding to see a note. Thankfully, Dumbledore had taken care of this. She looked at him suspicioulsy, but allowed him to enter. There he began his search.

"A werewolfs guide to Werewolf-ism, No, of course THAT isn't it," Harry muttered to himself, looking at all of the books, thinking that all of the books had the most obvious titles. So far, he had no luck. Although, he wasn't sure what he was quite looking for. He was actually hoping that some book would pop out and start saying 'Pick me! i'm the right one!' but of course, that was just his hope. He searched what seemed like hours, but in reality, it had only been about 45 minutes. He was growing more anxious, and the more he thought about the situation, the more he tried to ignore his thoughts and concentrate on looking for the book. Ten minutes later, he took out one of the last few books called 'A dreamers guide to wishing'. Harry grew excited. The title alone, seemed to pop out at him, and it sounded like a sensible title. He searched the back eagerly for any name that would, again, pop out at him . Harry was in the middle, and started losing hope on actually finding any thing. Then he saw it; A wisher's potion. A potion. If he would have known it was a potion, then he would have gone to Snape. But at the moment, he couldn't. He told Dumbledore that he would go back if he found anything. He turned to the page of the potion, to see if the description fit what he was looking for, and immedietly got angry as soon as he saw that the page had been ripped out. The ONE thing he was looking for, and it wasn't even there. He kicked the ground out of frustration and dropped the book on the ground causing a great THUD, also causing Madam Pince to come back.

Harry left the pile of books where they were; On the floor, tables, and chairs. He didn't care, though. He had had enough and had to look for a certain professor.

"HARRY POTTER YOU COME BACK AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS RIGHT INSTANT!" Yelled Madam Pince through the doorway of the library. Harry, of course, ignored her comment and continued on his next 'mission'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Past Time**_

This was going to be impossible for Hermione. Sure she's done homework and other sorts of things like that before, but to her, trying to save her OWN life in 24 hours!? That was mad in her opinion. It just couldn't be done. But she'd have to try. She just had to figure out how to tell Sirius all of this. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of leaving him, and every one else, behind. But Hermione forced her tears back. This was NOT the time to breakdown. Hermione started her run to the first place she could think of. The library. Hopefully, it would have something there. On her way, she ignored everything around her. She couldn't have a reunion right now. Every one thought they had won this time. How would they react if she told them that he was going to return, and she, Hermione, might possible put all of them in danger? No, she couldn't do that to them.

Sirius, on the other hand, saw different. He watched, in fear, Hermione emerge from the burning ice ring, then run to the castle. He had to find out what was wrong, and he was going to find out. He knew she was going to be stubborn, but he was angry, worried, and scared of what had happened. He left Remus and Lily, who were trying to find their loved ones, in a 'jog', or at least as fast as he could go with out falling over or collapsing. This was going to be difficult. He didn't know where she was heading. he thought the Gryffindor comon room, but arrived fast enough to see that she turned the opposite way of the common room, and was heading to, none other, than the library. He tried calling ot her, to let her know that he was right here, but found that his voice was too weak, and had to talk in a whisper. He jogged to the library and arrived 10 minutes later to see Hermione scanning to find the same book, she found earlier. He walked to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know she was there.

Hermione jumped and turned to see Sirius. She had been afraid that Voldemort had "forgotten" about their deal and came to claim her.

"W-what do you want Sirius?" Her face was tear stained. Her eyes weren't warm, but held fear and determination.

"I want to know what's wrong. Why were you in that ring with Voldemort? Why are you crying?" Sirius held her face in his hands and kissed her with each question. Hermione kept her eyes close. The tears were coming again, and were threatening to fall once again.

"I c-can't tell you Sirius. I-i don't want you to do anything rash." She turned her head so she was looking some where but him. She didn't want to him to come after her and get himself killed. She knew it was something Sirius would do, and she just wanted to avoid it.

Sirius dropped his hands, but then went to pull her back around to face him. "Hermione. Tell me what happened in that ring, for merlin's sake!" Again, Hermione avoided eye contact, but managed to get out of his grip to turn back to her book to find that page she needed.

"H-he doesn't want me here." She said simply, but with a shaky voice. She was dreading the questions to come. When she saw her page, she _ripped it _out of the book, so she wouldn't have to drag the book around.

"But you're staying, right?" Sirius asked, also dreading the answers to come. When Hermione didn't answer, but start her way out the library, He once again, and hopefully this would be the last, grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him.

"Hermione?"

"He wants me to find a way out, because I'm screwing up this time for him."

"But you're staying to fight, right?" Once again, Hermione didn't answer, and avoided all eye contact.

"Y-you're leaving, aren't you?" Hermione slowly nodded, then looked at him. He held a tighter grip like she'd disappear right that second. His face looked like he had just seen her die.

"But, I don't want to go alone. I've got a potion," she stated, pointing to the piece of paper, "And I can wish for what I want, Sirius, I could take you with me, along with every one else." She put one a fake smile, so Sirius wouldn't worry so much. Sirius didn't look convinced, though.

"We NEED to tell Dumbledore th--" Sirius started. But Hermione cut him off.

"Dumbledore's got enough on his plat with out all of this." Hermione started to remind herself of Harry during their fifth year. "Anyways, I've got to start this potion." She didn't want to seem to leave though. She had to, though. It was mandatory for her. Before she left, though, she brought her arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him like she hadn't drank water for years. This was her water, her thirst. She didn't want to lose it. Her tears started to finally fall, but this time, she didn't care. She didn't know when she would see him again. She tried to shake all the feelings away, but they just kept returning. Then, she felt more hot tears on her cheeks, but these weren't from hers. She finally pulled back, and looked up. She put on a small, fake smile.

"We can do this...I can do this. Just listen to me though. Think of me always, if this doesn't work," She started looking up at him, with only love.

"Hermione--"

"Sirius, no, let me finish. Do what YOU think is right. Not what others think. Follow your heart, and please, try ANYTHING to NOT go near the viel." She said, through her tears, slowly walking away, her hand slipping out of his.

"Hermione!" Sirius called, but she had left. He turned and yelled out in frustration, punching the wall, along the way. He sunk to the floor and ran his hands over his face. He couldn't lose her. She was his everything. She was suppose to grow old with him, and for once, Sirius had even thought of having children with her. But now those fantasies were gone. But he couldn't think that way. That way wouldn't work. He got up and, for moment, forgot where Dumbledore's office was, causing him to turn in many circles to find the right hallway. Sirius, eventually, found the right way, after asking a very grumpy portrait, and ran the length of the hallway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is it!? Where in merlin's beard is it!?" Hermione yelled to herself, frantically searching for the potion ingredients. She had been searching, and retrieving, for hours. This wasn't an easy potion to make, she found out, and needed lots of time to brew. Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't HAVE that time. She found out, that since Voldemort left, she had about 13 hours left, and she wasn't done. Remember that saying 'If you had 24 hours left to live, what would you do?' Hermione always felt that she'd spend it with her loved ones, trying to not worry about what was going to happen in 24 hours. Hermione never felt that in life, it would NEVER happen. Never say never, is what she now thought.

"This will NEVER WORK!" She yelled sinking to floor, sobbing as she did. This was it. She was going to spend eternity with Voldemort. They would probably torture her senseless every day. She'd go crazy. But she figured, she'd either find a way out, or simple kill herself. The idea of killing herself caused her pain. She didn't want to die. It wasn't fair, she thought, that everyone else was oblivious to the fact, that in 24, nay 12 hours now, that she would go missing, and who knows where she'd be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione woke up hours later. But why in the world did she wake up? Was this a dream? Did she dream that she fell in love, and was going to be held captive? She ran to the great hall, out of the dungeons, and looked out the doors to the sky. No, it wasn't a dream. She had fallen asleep from being tired, and lost very vauleable time. The way she looked at it, she had about 5 hours left. She hadn't even found everything for the potion. She would have to kill herself now. It was a fact to her. She couldn't be taken away from everyone she loved. She walked to the astronomy tower. 20 minutes later, she arrived, and looked over the edge, thinking how easily she could jump. She thought how Sirius would take it. But no tears could shed. No, she was beyond that, she couldn't go. She sat there, thinking. She knew she wouldn't jump. She couldnt hurt all those around her. That would be worse than being taken away. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't bother to turn around. She couldn't face Sirius.

"You're not planning on jumping are you? 'Cause Sirius would kill me, for not rescuing you. To be frank, I'm quite afraid of heights." Said the voice. It was James. She turned around.

"No, I'm not jumping. It would kill him. But I guess Sirius told you everything, did he?" She looked at him, with the same frown, that she had on from the begining of the 24 hours.

"Yeah, he did. He's a wreck. Can't say we've haven't been though. Hermione, you know if the worse come to worse, we'll save you. You're not alone in this battle. We're going to come and beat Voldemorts arse." James was honest. Well, he was a lot of the time, but it was like this war had changed him even more.

"Yeah, I know you guys will. I have tons of faith in all of you." Hemrione got up and gave him a hug. She had about an hour left, and this was her time to say good-bye. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight Voldemort. She was going to go, and wait for everyone to save her. That was her plan.

"James, just make sure to-to keep Sirius out of trouble." She gave him one last hug and started to leave. Before she left, though, she turned around once more. Her pursed lips looked like she was trying to say something, but didn't quite know how to put it. "You need to have faith in him, James, Be sure to keep an eye on him at ALL times. And," she started, like she was telling a huge secret, "maybe Sirius should be a secret keeper for you guys, if anything happens." She left James. But James knew better than to question her. He knew where she came from and she knew what she was talking about.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

10 minutes, she had left. She felt like she was going to her death bed. But this was how it was going to be. She walked half-way around the lake, pausing to take in the memories. Where she and Sirius had fallen from a cliff high above, landing in the water during her year at Hogwarts. She smiled at that memory. She'd always have them with her. The first time they danced slow, their first kiss, and the first time they made love. It would always be with her. No one could take that away from her. She stopped at the place where she had been directed to go and stood there waiting for any sign of Voldemort coming. At exactly 6:00 AM, the ring that once appeared the last time, came up, with Voldemort in the middle. He had that smirk on his face, knowing what her answer was. With that, he Apparated them both, into the unkown.

**OKAY!! I worked forever on this chapter, and i quite like it. i WOULD like a lot of reviews! OH and I am NOT done this this exact story yet, so as soon as i think of what's going to happen (which i think i do) I'll update, but for now REVIEWS!!! x a million**


	16. Big Girls Don't Cry

A/N: Ah, alright, so the last chapter...good right? I hope so...i'm still in the process in how to put everything, I've re-read my story, and i'm going very fast, so I'm going to slow down just a tidge. And i'm going to try and make my chapters longer...BUT (haha, yes, there's a but) I want reviews! haha, I know i get them, but some more would be greatly appreciated. By the Way, i've put up a new story...It's a James and Lily one. You all should chek it out...i don't know if i'll keep it, though. Haha, look at me, I'm advertising my own work! Silly me, do you people even read these things!? haha, I know i don't! anywho, enough rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!  
**Five minutes later **Aha, i've just got a few ideas! WOO! Go me!(music really helps)

Chapter 16: Big Girls Don't Cry  
_  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I forsee the dark ahead if I stay--Fergie_

Hermione fell to the floor and looked up to observe her surroundings. She was confused about her where abouts. She got up, hesitentaly, then saw that Voldemort wasn;t present at the moment. She walked towards the window and saw a graveyard towards the left of the house. On her right, there was a small village, which seemed to be unoccupied, and small shack-like house, about 20 feet away from the house. She looked around the house. An old piano sat in the far corner, looking like it hadn't been played in decades. There was a couch that had been ripped. Everything in the house ws either broken, ripped, or so dusty it was impossible to clean. Hermione tried looking into the mirror, but regretted it soon after. She had tear stains, which she tried to wipe away. To her, though, they seemed to be permantely there. In the corner of her eye, she saw a door, that looke dlike it led outside.

As quietly as she could, she walked over to the door, taking the smallest steps and looking around for Voldemort. She saw no sign of him, when she reached the door, and decided that it was safe to leave. Unfortunately, the door wouldn't move.

"You cannot leave this house. You're my prisoner, now." Said a snake-like voice. Hermione jumped, but didn't turn around. She could almost feel his smirk.

"D-do I ever get to go outside?" She asked, her voice cracking. She didn't of any of this. She would never be able to leave. She was here forever. She closed her eyes, not letting the tears fall. That would show weakness. Voldemort seemed to sense her pain, though, and smirked, if possible, even more.

"Mud-bloods don't belong outside." He sneered. "You can never _leave_. There is a twenty foot radius around this house. We'll know if you try and escape. There WILL be consequences" With that, Voldemort pointed his wand, and, silently, sent the 'crucio' curse her way, showing her what the actions would be. She fell to the floor, but refused to scream or cry. Ater what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort disapparated, with so much as snapping his fingers. Hermione sat on the floor, crying.

"Why did I do this? I could've stayed with Sirius."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dumbledore, Hermione's in DANGER! She doesn't know what she's getting herself in." Sirius yelled, not yet knowing that Hermione was gone.

"Sirius, please would you sit--"

"NO! HERMIONE'S IN DANGER! DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE COULD BE KILLED ANY BLOODY--" Sirius was interuppted by James walking in. There was no sign of James actually in him. Lily, Britt, and Remus, who were all sitting in Dumbledores office, looked up with concerned eyes. Lily, noticed that James eyes were slightly red and she got up to see what was wrong.

"James, love, w-what's the matter?" She slowly asked. James sighed.

"She's not here any more." He whispered, so only Lily could hear him. Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. She closed her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. She turned around to face Sirius.

"Lily?" He asked. Lily wasn't much to show her 'crying' side.

"I-I'm sorry S-sirius." She said through her tears. He looked at her in horror. She was gone. Why did it have to happen to him? He grabbed the nearest thing, and threw it againts the wall, crying at the same time. brit was being comforted by Remus, who was quietly whispering comforting words in her ear. Lily walked to Sirius, attempting to calm him down.

"Sirius!" She said, through her tears. He spun around, and his eyes scared Lily. They were filled with sadness, anger, and frustation. She ignored it and hugged him. He greatly welcomed this hug. He was slightly comforted by her hug, but still had tears running down.

"It's okay Sirius. We'll find her. However long it takes, we'll do it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Present_

Harry continued his search for Snape during the morining. Thankfully, he didn't have classes as it was Sunday. His searched for Snape for hours before he bumped into an old professor he hadn't seen for awhile.

"Professor Lupin. It's good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

"Helping you find you're Hermione. I've also got a meeting with Dumbledore, about, er, other things. It's for the Order." He said quietly, not looking at Harry completely in the eyes. Harry thought for a moment, as the the old professor started to leave, then called back to him.

"Professor, where was Hermione taken? When, you know, Voldemort took her." Lupin looked at him, debating whether to tell him anything. It was obvious to Remus that Dumbledore had filled Harry in on their life.

"We're not sure yet, Harry. We're still searching for her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Professor Snape!" Harry called out, finding him shortly, after his talk with Remus. Snape, looked back, rolled his eyes, and continued his walk to his office.

"What is it this time Potter?" He spat, while not looking at him.

"I need a potion. A wishing potion in fact. It'll help us get Hermione back." He replied, with such determination.

"And why would I help you retrieve that know-it-all bookworm?"

"Because you saw her once, when she was imprisoned. Y-you were there! You know where she is." He suddenly relized, his eye's bright. "You could tell us where she is."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oh Goodness...I feel bad. I told you I would make longer chapters and look what I did! I didn't! Sorry! I just have sooo much to write in the next few chapters, that I didn't want to make it go fast! I promise to make it quite interesting though, soon. I'm kinda excited to write it. I'm still on the process of figuring out how i'm going to have everything, and to not make the story confusing. Anyways, i'll update faster, with long, long chapters (I promise officer!) IF i get AT LEAST 10 Reviews! I really Like reviews! Anyways, REVIEW!! And if you ARE a Lily/James fan, you should check out my new Story! It's called 'Those little things you do.' OH and (if you guys read this) Can any one guess where Hermione was currently located?**


	17. Time After Time

So, I am still at lost for my chapters, but I HAVE been thinking about them, so I think that counts as something, right?  
Anyways, i decided that I'm kind of excited to write this chapter...hopefully ya'll will like it! if not, then..er..Sorry? H!! Read this part: So I relized that in my first story Ron was a jerk. Well I didn't like that part so much, and I'm thinking of rewriting my first story. So for this story, pretend that Ron wasn't a jerk, and things just didn't work out between him and Hermione. I just have no ideas on how I would write him out, and I love Ron in the books!

Chapter 17: Time After Time

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time_ - Quietdrive

_--Future--_

He sniffed the air. To him, it smelled of roses, but his sense of smell could have deceived him, once again. Though, for some reason, he felt that this was the right path to take. The actual trail was foggy, cold, and damp from the morning rain, but in his head, it was the right one to take.

He didn't know quite what he was looking for. Everything could have changed after the many years, but he knew that he would know once he was within distance. For him, this was HIS chance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_--Present--_

Harry glared at Snape. His response to Harry wasn't enough. With one last glance, Harry turned on his heal to return back to the common room. He needed to find a way to rescue Hermione. He was now more confused than ever. If she was in the past for about a week now, why hadn't Remus or Sirius mention her? Did they just find it the need to keep it quiet? Or was it actually forgotten until she actually fell back in time? Harry shook these questions out of his head, and soon enough, found himself at the portrait to the common room.

"Niffler." He said to portrait. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by Ginny, who was sitting on a couch, studying. Harry walked over and sat on the cushion next to her.

Ginny looked up and smiled. "Hey, where did you get off to? I was begining to think that I was going to have to search for you."

"I've been trying to find a way to find Hermione, but so far, it's been ridiculous. I haven't found anything! I just hope..." Harry trailed off, looking at his shoes. Ginny cocked her head to the side slightly, as if to see if she could finish his sentence.

"You just hope that she's alright, and some where safe." She finished, quietly. Harry looked up nodded. There was sadness in his eyes, and Ginny wished she could cheer him up. She thought for a few moments and started to speak, once again.

"Let me change into a jumper and jeans, and we can take a walk around the lake to figure this out." Harry nodded

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--Earlier that day--_

"Because you saw her once, when she was imprisoned. Y-you were there! You know where she is." He suddenly relized, his eye's bright. "You could tell us where she is."

"Potter, I could NOT tell you where she is. Besides, you would get yourself killed getting there, and I'm not so sure I want to risk my job by telling you"  
He replied smoothly, walking away.

"Professor! Please!"

"POTTER! For the last time I will NOT tell you where she is." Snape turned around and glared at Harry, who was glaring right back. With one last glance, Harry turned on his heal to return back to the common room

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Severus, we need any information you may have of Ms. Granger."

"Albus, I've only seen Granger a few times since the Dark Lord had captured her. When I saw her she was in a small room, sitting. That was all."

"Severus, did Voldemort ever talk about Hermione? Any plans containing her?" Remus asked. There was currently a meeting, and the meeting wasn't going so well. Snape was being questioned about Hermione's location, though Snape claimed to not know where she was. Remus rubbed his eyes and sighed. This wasn't going so well. He thought it would've been pretty easy, but so far, they had no heads up.

"No, I haven't LUPIN." Snape sneered.  
"How about we take about a break for dinner? Then we can continue this meeting afterwards." Molly said, getting up to start dinner. There were a few murmurs agreement and 'Hear, hears', then everybody got up. Remus decided that he had enough of Snape for the moment and went outside, accompanied by Tonks.

"You know we can do this, right?" Tonks asked looking at him. It was a clear night out, with no clouds. Remus didn't answer though. He, instead narrowed his eyes onto the street. Tonks glanced where he was looking, and looked back at Remus.

"Remus. What are--"

"Tonks, get behind me." He said, his voice stern. Tonks looked alarm, and looked back towards the street and saw something walking (or was it crawling)  
towards them.

"Remus! What is--" she was, once again, cut off by Remus.

"TONKS!" He yelled, get angry because she wasn't listening. "You NEED to get the order NOW!" This time, Tonks didn't need telling twice. She ran into the headquarters to round up the Order. Remus, on the otherhand, slowly walked to the figure, who had collapsed on the ground. When Remus arrived figure, he turned it's head so he could see it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ginny, What are we suppose to look for? I've searched every book in the library, and nothing's helped. I...I don't know if I can do this." He said quietly,  
Not looking at Ginny, but the lake behind her.

"Harry. Look at me. You're no Hermione Granger, but you CAN find her. Not every book has the answer, no matter what anyone says." Ginny told him.

Harry Smiled at her."Don't let Hermione hear you say that when she comes back." Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"See, even YOU know she's going to be coming back."

"You're right. I guess...I don't know, actually. Everything is so confusing these days. I mean, I have to defeat Voldemort, find Hermione. You know, I _would_ like to live a quiet life sometime, but it just seems impossible."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, It's not impossible. You really just need to start studying about what could have happened to Hermione. I'm always here to help." When Harry didn't reply to this, Ginny frowned.

"Harry, you DO know that we are ALL going to be here to help you, right?" Harry nodded slightly and sat down at his, Ron, and Hermione's favorite tree.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--Future--_

After many hours of searching and walking down that same path, he found it. He had finally found his prey.

A/N: D yay, I actually sort of like this chapter, and it has quite a few cliffies! well, did anyone see the HP movie? It was good, but i still like the third one the best! oh well...It was still brilliant, no doubt! AND the book is coming out in 9 days! I'm excited! Woohoo! anyways, tell me what you think! And by doing that you'll HAVE to REVIEW!!


	18. Sober

**bleh, my computer died and I forgot to save my chapter! haha, oh well...i can write it once again!! woohoo! Okay, so I'm kind of excited about the chapters to come because I've thought about it tons! anyways REVIEW!**

A/n: I usually forget to put this on here, but I'm sure you know by now that nothing is mine except the plot. Darn, I wish Sirius was mine, though.

Chapter 18: Sober  
_And I don't know I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing,  
I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time-- Sober, Kelly Clarkson_

She had heard some one calling her name. She was, afterall, still held captive and could not leave the boundries. She looked all around so find the owner of the voice. It sounded so familiar, yet, so different. She thought she knew that voice, but still had her doubts. At last, it seemed that she had grown closer to the voice and looked as far as she could into the forest behind the Riddle's house. She saw him but couldn't believe it. She had thought that he may have still fallen into the veil. But Sirius looked whole. Like he had never fallen at all. She ran to him, forgetting the boundries. As soon as she ran past, groups of Death Eaters surrounded her and Sirius. One, aming his wand at the anamangi and saying that one Unforgiveable,

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

--Hogwarts--

"Found anything yet Ginny?" Harry asked, while in the Library. They were in another search of finding where Hermione could be, or if there was a way they could bring her back.

"Sorry, but I haven't. It's quite impossible! Look's like someone had taken books out on time traveling. Maybe Hermione did, when she wanted a way back. She had just never been able to return them." The idea of Hermione not returning a book to the library made Harry smile slightly. Hermione didn't even mark her page without a book mark, let alone forget to RETURN books.

"Harry? Do you know any place that Voldemort might hide Hermione? Some place he'd want you to go to? Didn't you go some where during the Triwizard tournament?" Ginny asked, hopefully. She was thinking of the obvious places.

"No. He would want some challenging obstacles. Placing Hermione at the Riddles' house would be a bit obvious."

"But that's what he wants Harry. He knows you'll go looking for Hermione. That's why he took her in the first place. So when you find her, you'll have to run into him!" She exclaimed, looking excited, hoping they've finally figured it out. This time, Harry didn't say anything. It sounded like something Voldemort would do. He just had to ask some one if Ginny was, in fact, right. He turned on his heel to the direction of the Potions Master's office. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you can't keep leaving like that!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione woke with a start. There was cold sweat on he forehead and she was breathing heavily. This wasn't the first dream she had. They haunted her. They seemed so real so her. She rolled out of her bed and walked over to her mirror. She had gown a couple of inches over the years, and her hair had grown a considerable amount, so that it reached the end of her back, no longer frizzy. She had a scar on her cheek from Voldemort, and other scratches on her body. She wasn't who she used to be. The last 20 years seemed like a million to her. She moved to a window and looked out. She wondered whether James had listened to her and that Lily and James were alive. Along with Sirius. She closed her eyes, as if trying to send a message to Sirius and tell him that she was still here. She felt a soft breeze againts her skin, and knew that he was some where out there. Not giving up hope.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

--Order of the Phionex--

"Oh merlin! HURRY UP!" Remus yelled. He had never been so frightened in his life before. The person before him looked half starved, and had walked hundred of miles. Whoever it was, was barley breathing, and as soon as Remus brushed their hair away from their face to see exactly who it was. Remus gasped and was glad he hadn't done anything too drastic.

It felt like hours until someone came, but it had only been seconds. Arthur Weasley was at the head of the group, looking alarmed.

"What is it, Remus?" He asked him, as soon as he got to Remus. Remus, though seemed lost for words.

"It's..It's.." He trailed off, looking down, trying to figure everything out. Arthur then gasped, relizing who it was, and finished Remus' sentence.

"It's Sirius!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

--Hogwarts--

"Dumbledore! Harry yelled as soon as he got past the gargoyles. Dumbledore looked up from his papers to see Harry entering. Harry stood there, panting, and getting frustrated with himself because he wasn't able to talk. Finally, after Dumbledore gave him some water, Harry, still breathing heavy, managed to gasp out,

"We..We think we k-know where...Hermione is!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He woke up to see the ceiling of a very familiar room. Unfortunatley, opening his eyes seemed like too much work, and he sought sleep. He tried sleeping some more, but heard a voice, calling his name urgently. He wanted so much to ignore the voice.

"Sirius! Don't go to sleep! You need to wake up for a little while! Padfoot!"

"Go...away..." Sirius had said. His voice scared Remus. It was so weak, and sounded like he hadn't had water in years.

All Sirius wanted at the moment was deep sleep. Although, it seemed like he was arguing with himself in his head.

'C'mon...you know you want to sleep for quite awhile. Just go back to sleep.'

'No, don't do it. You know that voice. One of the few voice you've been seeking. Wake up for it. You're not dreaming'

'If i know that voice so much, then how come I'm not seeing anybody?'

'Oi! Open your eyes again, you git!'

'Oh..'

Sirius opened his eyes, once again, even though it seemed to take hours. The person beside him, though, seemed to be in no hurry. As soon as Sirius opened his eyes completely, he looked to his right and saw Remus sitting in a chair, smiling. Sirius narrowed his eyes and reached out to Remus. Remus, on the other hand, thought Sirius was going to grasp his hand in his own, weak, hello. Sirius, though, had different ideas and reached to Remus' arm and pinched it.

"Gah! you bloody prat, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm, where he was pinched. Sirius smiled, a slow smile,

"Nah...not dreaming..this time"

"Bloody prat." Remus repeated. Remus looked at him once again. "Been a couple of years mate. What happened?"

"A lot of things happened, Moony. T-too much to tell right now. Ask me again in a few days. In the mean time, please owl Harry, for me?" He asked, nodding off to sleep again.

"Anything, Pads."  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Harry? Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore asked him, hours later.

"Not one hundred percent, sir, but Ginny and I are pretty sure that's one place where she'd be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room to see Ron reading a letter. Harry went over to sit next to him. As soon as he say down, Ron thrust a letter at Harry.

"Apparantly something's big happened. They won't tell us, though. Say it's a big surprise and can't be discussed in a letter. We have to go to Dumbledore and go to Grimmauld Place, Harry." Harry nodded, and stood up with Ron to go back where he had JUST left.

**Alright, so you remember me telling you that Ron is a great guy, right? Pretend HE WAS! anyways, im guessing ya'll read the 7th Harry Potter book, right? I did! by far, the best book in the series!**

**well, you know what to do! REVIEW! and I would really like some reviews! by the way, I've thought of the future chapters, so hopefully i'll have them up if i get enough reviews!**


	19. Relization

I relize some of you are getting confused. Sorry about that. I have everything in my head, and know what's going to happen. Obviously you guys can't see inside my head, and have no idea what's going on, so before the chapter starts, im going to re-cap on everything, and hopefully, it'll help just a tiny bit. 

Re-cap:

'He sniffed the air. To him, it smelled of roses, but his sense of smell could have deceived him, once again. Though, for some reason, he felt that this was the right path to take. The actual trail was foggy, cold, and damp from the morning rain, but in his head, it was the right one to take.

He didn't know quite what he was looking for. Everything could have changed after the many years, but he knew that he would know once he was within distance. For him, this was HIS chance.'

0o0o0o

"Severus, did Voldemort ever talk about Hermione? Any plans containing her?" Remus asked. There was currently a meeting, and the meeting wasn't going so well. Snape was being questioned about Hermione's location, though Snape claimed to not know where she was. Remus rubbed his eyes and sighed. This wasn't going so well. He thought it would've been pretty easy, but so far, they had no heads up.

0o0o0o

"No. He would want some challenging obstacles. Placing Hermione at the Riddles' house would be a bit obvious."

"But that's what he wants Harry. He knows you'll go looking for Hermione. That's why he took her in the first place. So when you find her, you'll have to run into him!" She exclaimed, looking excited, hoping they've finally figured it out.

0o0o0o

"What is it, Remus?" He asked him, as soon as he got to Remus. Remus, though seemed lost for words.

"It's..It's.." He trailed off, looking down, trying to figure everything out. Arthur then gasped, relizing who it was, and finished Remus' sentence.

"It's Sirius!"

0o0o0o

Chapter 19: Relization

"Sirius? What happened in that veil?" Remus asked him a few days later. Sirius was still weak and confined to his bed, againts his will.

Sirius thought about that. It wasn't the first time he had thought about that damn veil since he had returned. "It was weird, Moony. I was reliving my memories. Well, in a way. It was like I was a ghost. Like I was in a pensive, but no matter what, I couldn't escape. I had to relive every damn memory, no matter how much it hurt. And then, I got to the last memory I had. The part, where I fell through the veil, and then I finally got out. Moony, I had to see James and..and Lily again." There was sadness in his voice and unshed tears. That one memory hurt him for a long time. Sirius shook that feeling away and smiled slightly.

"But, I'm back, mate. And that's all that matters. By the way, when does Harry get here? I would be rather happy to see him again."

"He should be here, actually, in a few hours. Look Sirius, there's some stuff that's happened while you were gone. You remember Hermione, right?" Sirius looked at him, angry that Remus brought her name up.

"Remus, How could I not remember!? I've thought about her everyday, since th-that day happened. I mean, for Merlins sake, my fiancee' was taken from me!" Sirius exclaimed. He glared at Remus, and turned towards the window, not wanting to look at him. Remus laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Padfoot, mate, Dumbledore might have an idea where she could be..." He started. Sirius quickly turned towards him, his eyes, shining. Sirius jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Well, where still not one hundred percent. But there's something else you need to know." Sirius turned towards Remus, raising his eyebrows for him to continue. Remus took a deep breathe.

"Your Hermione, is Harry's friend, Hermione."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, mate, why do you think we have to go to Dumbledore's office? Maybe they've found Hermione!" Harry, forgetting about his theory, started telling him what he and Ginny and figured out.

"Oh geez, mate, in the hands of You-Know-Who?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"M-my Hermione?" Sirius, asked, once again, sitting on the bed in shock. Remus nodded. "How come I didn't recognize her then when I saw her before I fell?"

"Well, I have a theory. Quite complicated, in a way. I dont know how it would happen.."

"Just get on with it, Remus."

"I don't think you recognized her, because she went back into time her 7th year, and you didn't know our 7th year. If she would have gone back earlier, say in 3rd to 5th year, and actually come back, then I'm sure you would have." Remus explained as best as he could. Sirius looked at him.

"Monny, mate," He started, quite serious, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello? Anyone home?" Albus called, when he, Ron, and Harry arrived at number 12 Grimmauld place. There were footsteps coming down the stairs, and Remus appeared. He shook hands with Albus, and turned to Harry.

"There's some one here to see you, Harry." Harry thought it might be some one from the Order, coming to tell him they they found Hermione. Harry looked around, seeing no one.

"Er, Remus, there's no one here."

"Look again." Said a voice behind him. Harry spun around to face Sirius, leaning againts the kitchen door and grinning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -Near Future-

"There has to be some way to get out. Voldemort isn't perfect! I need a way out, now!" Hermione said, getting frustrated. She had learned the hard way, that there was no way to get out. The shield that gaurded her from leaving, didn't harm her. It was the ten or more death eaters and Voldemort, that did. She sat down on the ground, indian style, and thought. Her hair went with the wind slightly, but she just pushed her hair out of her face. After five minutes, she stood up, to look around some more. She hadn't been able to find any way to get out, but that didn't mean that she couldn't try. A rustle of leaves startled Hermione, and she looked towards the sound. She blinked and shook her head. She could have sworn that she had seen a dog or a wolf. What she didn't relize that upon her turning, she stepped outside the perimeter. about fifteen death eaters appeared in front of her, and she looked down and relized where she was standing.

"Stupid Mudblood. You should know by now--" The death eater was interuppted by some one yelling a spell and Hermione dropping to the ground, her hands covering her head.

Sorry for not updating too often, sorry if it's confusing, sorry that it's so short. I promise that i will, probably, have longer chapters. I've got a lot of them in my head as i type. I promise, it will all come together in the end. Well, you know what to do...REVIEW!!! please!? D


	20. Your Guardian Angel

**So I'll admit it. I think my last chapter was pretty good! haha, okay, I'm kidding, but I keep thinking that i need to write longer chapters, but then when i think i do, they never turn out right. So I think that there is going to be an intimate chapter soon. I was going to put it into this chapter, but it just didn't seem right to me. I'll tell more on the bottom of this chapter**

A/N: Definetley don't own ANY characters OR songs in my stories. If I did, I'd be a billionare and wouldn't be writing FanFiction...and Sirius wouldn't be dead. Dang...

Chapter 20: Your Guardian Angel

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Hermione fell to the ground and covered her head. There were loads of colors flying every where. Every so often she would hear different spells; 'Avada Kedavra', 'Expelliamus'. The death eaters around, scattered, leaving a forgotten Hermione, still lying on the ground. She uncovered her head, and looked up to see everybody yelling curses, dodging spells, and, in some cases, physical fights. Hermione turned her head the other way, just in time to see a spell sailing towards her. She scrambled up and out of the way. Instead of hitting her, the spell hit a rock exploding it.

Hermione was running towards the house. One, she would be safe inside there, and two, she would be able to recognize who was who. Hermione was itching with anticipation. They've come to rescue her! She wasn't even ten feet from the ground, when she fell, once again. She looked back to see Malfoy, who had fallen onto the ground earlier, grabbing her ankle.

"You won't escape me, mud-blood. You are and always will be in the hands of Voldemort forever." Hermione turnerd around, struggling out of his grip. Malfoy reached for his wand.

"Crucio!" Hermione fell back onto the ground, not daring to scream in pain. Malfoy lifted the curse, once he had gotten up from the ground. Hermione took a deep breath and also got up.

"Cruc--" he was interuppted by a sickening crunch. Hermione had given all her strength to punch Malfoy straight in the nose. As he fell to the ground, Hermione stood over him.

"I was never in the hands of Voldemort." Hermione grabbed Malfoy's wand, and ran to hide. She wouldn't know, yet, if her magic was still in her. She daren't try to find out. The mist that was hanging in the air earlier, had now descended into a thick fog, hiding people from others. At this point, the only thing you could see were the colors of the spells, and the faint sight of feet. Hermione walked slowly, quietly, towards the back of the house, keeping her eyes on Malfoy's feet. She turned around quickly making sure there was no one behind her. When she turned her eyes back onto malfoy, his feet were gone. Hermione was panicking now. What was she thinking, punching the older Malfoy?  
Hermione kept walking backwards, looking around more quickly. She had suddenly hit something. Hermione turned around, dreading that it would be Malfoy.

"Hello love." said the voice she all too recognized.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

He ran around occasionally, making sure people were alright, and biting death eaters on the way. When Sirius turned back into his human, he noticed that he was besides Remus, who was fighting a Lestrange. Now back to back, Sirius had then gotten into a battle with Crabbe.

"Moony, mate," Sirius yelled in between spells, "You need to find Hermione and get her to the house."

"As soon as I beat Lestrange!" Sirius nodded his head, even though Remus couldn't see him. And as he promised, Remus beat Lestrange.

"Hermione! Where are you?" He asked himself. It was getting quieter and Remus was afraid that something even worse had happened. Remus heard distant voices and footsteps. He started to go over there when he heard,

"Avada Kedavra!" Remus stopped, eyes widen with shocked. He looked down to see a body, and man's body. When he had gotten to the body, Remus looked up to see Hermione looking straight back at him. With the wand still in her hand, it took Remus only a second to realize that Hermione had killed someone. There was no time for that at the moment, though. Remus grabbed her hand, and started running.

"C'mon! Voldemort should be here soon!" Hermione ran with him, dropping the wand in the process. The Order was still fighting the last time Hermione looked back at the them. As soon as they got to a proper place (about thirty minutes away from the Riddle house), Remus apprated to number twelve Grimmauld place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione blinked. She hadn't seen this house in over ten years. To her, it hadn't changed at all. But why would it? To everybody else, she had only been gone for a few weeks.

Remus got a good look at Hermione, now that they were safe. Her hair had grown fairly long. She was a little skinnier that he remembered, she was the same height, but she was older. Much older. Hermione turned towards him, with tears in her eyes.

"Y-you found me." Her voice high with emotion.

"Of course we did. It took us a while, but we found you." He replied softly. He come towards her and hugged her. Hermione was tense at first. Her last hug had been James, right before she left. After a few seconds she relaxed and tightened her hug on Remus, not wanting to lose anybody.

"Wotcher Hermione. Don't want to choke him, do you?" Hermione opened her eyes and saw a grinning Tonks, who was supporting her famous pink hair. Hermione let go of Remus and went to hug Tonks.

"I-I've missed you guys s-so much." Hermione sobbed. Tonks soothed her, until she calmed down.

"There, there. We're here. For right now, It'll only be me and Remus, but the others should be back soon. In the mean time it looks like you could use a shower, no offense." Hermione laughed through her and agreed. She was taken up to the bathroom.

"Shampoo is in the shower, and towels are right in the closet." Tonks told her. Unnoticed by either of them, Remus had followed them up, his wand out.

"We need to clean up those cuts of yours. I'm afraid that you might've twisted your ankle." Hermione looked down at her right ankle, and noted that Remus was right. It seemed like Malfoy had gripped to hard on it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was minutes later that Tonks made her way back down the stairs. It was great to have Hermione back. She went into the study where she found Remus sitting on the couch, just looking at his wand.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Tonks asked, quietly. Remus smiled.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Hermione about James and Lily. They were her best friends." Remus was getting angry with himself. "Damn James. He told me what Hermione told him. I told him to use Peter as a secret-keeper anyways, and he listened. Now look where it got us." He brushed the angry tears away and took a deep breath.

"But we've got her back. And for now, that'll mean a lot to Sirius." Tonks replied. Remus smiled a little and was about to say something back, when he heard noises coming from behind him. He took his wand out quickly and stood up. he let out a breath and greeted the other Order members. When he turned to Sirius he smiled and nodded his head towards the upstairs. Sirius grinned and left towards the upstairs.

Indeed, as Sirius ascended the steps he hears the shower running and mist coming from the bottom of the door. He opened the bathroom door and got undressed. This is what he had been dreaming of. Sirius opened the curtain to find Hermione sitting on the shower floor, water running onto her. She looked up, tears mixing with the hot water.

Sirius got in the shower and sat down, pulling Hermione close to him, holding onto her tight. She looked at him, running a finger down his cheek and onto his chest. She was tracing his tattoo's when she finally looked up again.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" She whispered.

"No, love. You're really here." Hermione buried her head into his chest, crying. She lifted her head, kissed him, and laid her head back onto his chest. Hermione listened to his heart beat for awhile until she spoke again.

"Sirius. I-I killed some one tonite." She looked into his eyes, as if to find some disgust. Instead they were filled with sadness.

"'Mione. You had to. You were defending yourself." He told her, looking into her eyes. The water was getting cold, but neither of them noticed. She sighed and laid her head back onto his chest.

"I know," she started, quietly, "but no one deserves to die. Not even Brandon."

**Alright, so this was the chapter. I was going to have some intimacy in the shower scene, but it just didn't sound right at that moment, so hopefully, I will have some later, but I'm not going to promise much. I just dont know how good I'd be at writing things like that. Well, i hope this chapter was long enough-ish.**


	21. Iris

A/N: Hm, alright, well, we'll see if this chapter goes the way I want it. Mind you, If you all are reading this, it's going to be sexual. I'll post it up again, in case you don't read it. Anyways, I am quite disappointed in the amount of reviews I'm getting. I'd love to get more! 

Rating for chapter: rather Mature. Don't read if you don't like sexual chapters...although, it won't be A:LL sex..

Chapter 21: Iris

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
and sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight--Goo Goo Dolls_

Hermione got out of the shower, her eye's slightly red, and her skin cold. They were in the shower for awhile, soaking up each others presence. It still didn't seem real to Hermione. Of course, she had dreamt of it, but those were dreams. Not reality. Hermione wrapped a big towel around her shoulders, trying to warm herself up. Sirius came over and wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her, still naked. Sirius didn't seem to care though. Sirius looked at Hermione and kissed her.

"Love?" Sirius murmured, kissing her.

"Mmm?" She replied, getting deeper into the kiss.

"You, my darling, are way to beautiful to be covering yourself up right now." He whipped the towel off of her, still kissing. Hermione giggled as the cold air hit her body, making her shiver. Either that, or it was all Sirius. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck, feeling his own arms around her waist. She allowed Sirius to pick her up, Hermione wrapping her legs around him, and set Hermione on the bed. She smiled at him as he crawled closer to her, grinned back.

Sirius got to her face and leaned down to capture her lips in another heavy kiss. He made his way to Hermione's collar bone, hearing Hermione moan in delight. Hermione hadn't been touched like this in long years. They worked, though, like they were an old married couple. Sirius got to her breast, taking one in a hand, while kissing and sucking the other. Sirius smirked as Hermione moaned, once again. Hermione glared at him playfully, running her hands through his hair.

"Not fair." Sirius chuckled and started kissing her further down stopping just below her belly button. He looked up at her, and once more, headed towards her mouth.

"You will never be taken away from me again." The smile disappeared from Hermione, as she ran her hands across his back gently, and traced where his tattoo's lay on his chest.

"Sirius?" She said, quietly. Sirius looked at her in question.

"Make Love to me. Like we used to before I left. I want to be with you, Sirius. It's been 20 years, love. And I don't ever want to be away from you again. Say you'll protect me?" Hermione pleaded, with her eyes, playing with his hair. Her voice was husky with the passion in it.

"You will never be taken away from me. Never." He kissed and postitioned himself to go in. After looking into her eyes again, he eased himself in. Hermione gasped. She remembered what it felt like. To be connected as one. Sirius began thrust inside her. They moved in perfect rythym. Which each thrust, Sirius repeated the same word, 'Never'. The sound of his voice going hoarse, the movement was enough to set Hermione off. She felt a knot tighten in her stomach, and saw fireworks, calling out Sirius' name. Sirius thrust a couple more times, before realsing his own seed into her, too calling out Hermione's name.

Sirius and Hermione laid panting, with Sirius leaning over her, still inside. He kissed her forehead, then pulled out of her to wrap her in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes for awhile, before Sirius started.

"What are you thinking about, angel?" Hermione smiled at the new pet name.

"I would definitley love to see everyone again. Especially Harry and Ron. I'm just worried..."

"About what?"

Hermione thought about it. "It's been about two or three weeks for them, Sirius. But, in reality, it's been about twenty years. How are they going to react that I'm twenty years older than them."

"It's alright love. It might take them awhile to understand, but they'll get it."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It's going to be wierd, seeing them again, though. Are they still the same?" Sirius thought about it, before kissing her cheek.

"Their definitley the same. They get into all kinds of trouble. They've been worried sick about you. Harry and Ginny have been working their little arses off, or so I've been told. You, my girl, are extremely," he said kissing her neck, "Most absoulutely," going further down, making Hermione laugh, "loved."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione and Sirius walked down the next day, finally getting up and going downstairs so Hermione could greet the welcome party. Hermione has figured that there would be a few people. What she didn't expect were about twenty or so people to be in the kitchen. When she and Sirius opened the door, everything went silent, as the people stopped to take Hermione in. After a few moment, there were great cheers.

"Hermione!" said someone.

"How nice it is to see you, once again!" said another. Hermione turned around to see the twins towering over her. Hermione smiled and hugged both of them.

"Have you grown?"

"Or have we shrunk?" said Fed. Or was it George?

"You're hair is long! Please, tell us you're secret." Hermione laughed.

"It's great to see you again, yes, I've grown over the while, and just because I'm still short, doesn't mean that your superior to me. I'll have you know, that I'm 37 years old now." She smiled and turned away, as they tried to figure it out.

"You know, she might be a bit mad. She'd only been gone for about three weeks." said George. Or was THAT Fred?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione put her gloves, hat, and scarf on and ventured outside. It had snowed the last couple of days, and Hermione was eager to go outside. As soon as she got out, Hermione lay in the snow, making a snow angel.

"You know, you're going to get sick if you do that." Hermione got onto her elbows and looked over to see Remus standing with his arms crossed, looking rather amused at Hermione's sudden childness. "And Sirius wouldn't like that, now would he? Who would he spend the night with?" He continued, smirking.

"I don't know. I mean, there's always you, isn't there?" She shot back, teasing him. She saw him pale slightly.

"You're too much, 'Mione. But it's good to have you back. We've all missed you over the years." Hermione smiled, and truged over to him.

"Let's take a walk, Remus." Remus nodded, went back in to get his jacket and gloves and they set off for the park. The first couple of minutes was quiet.

"So, er, what happened?" Hermione broke the ice, "I mean, after I left." Remus looked back at her.

"Sirius was a wreck. An emotional rollar coaster actually. Lily was one to always calm him down. Then James tried getting Sirius to be secret-keeper for him and Lily, but Sirius kept resisting. They, unfortunetely, put Peter in charge, but for some reason, word got out that Sirius was the one." They made it to the park and sat on the swings, watching the little kids play. The snow was starting to fall slightly.

"It was horrible after James and Lily...well, died. That's when all the trouble started. You remember the story." Remus looked at Hermioone, who gazed at the ground. She knew it would happen. She just didn't want to realize that it did. She turned her gaze back onto Remus, and took a deep breath.

"A-and what happened to Britt?" Remus was the one to look away this time and looked towards the sky.

"She too died. She was fighting a death eater in Romania. It was...hard on all of us. It was before James and Lily were killed." Hermione got up and laid a hand on Remus' shoulder. He smiled and too, got up as they headed back to the house, Remus wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder, as to not get her sick. They got to the house and walked to the back yard, Hermione not wanting to go back in. They gazed around, taking in their surroundings.

"Where did Sirius go, Remus?" She asked him.

"Er, I'm not sure. But if I did know where he was, which I don't, I'd say he should be back anytime, now." Remus grinned. Hermione, not satissfied with the answer, picked up a handful of snow and packed it, procceding to throw it at Remus, she laughed. Remus picked up his own handful and was about to throw it, when he put it down, looking over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione, confused by his actions, turned around and grinned widely.

**Hahahaha! Cliffy! Alright. I hope you like this chapter. I'm running out of idea right now. Anything you want to suggest, feel free so, well, review and let me know. and PLEASE tell me how this chapter was. I'm a little anxious about it.**


	22. Oh, Get Over It!

Alright, so I see, my last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was. That's good! I still don't get as many reviews i would like, but that's okay. I like to write this story. Mind you, I do like reviews, though. 

A/N: If I owned Harry Potter books, do you honestly think I would be writing ttese stories. Nope, wouldn't actually. I would be laying in my glory.

Chapter 22: Oh, get over it!

Hermione grinned widely and ran, as much as she could in the snow, to get over to the house. Once she got there, she hugged Harry, who fell into the snow. Hermione didn't care the least, though. She was crying and kissing his cheek's and forehead.

"I-I missed y-you so much, Harry!" She said. Harry, on the other hand, was patting her back, and looking at Sirius for help. Sirius, on the other hand, laughed and shook his head.

"I've missed you a lot too, Hermione," He replied, sincere, "Merlin, it hasn't been the same with out you." Harry finally got her to stop chocking him, and lifted her up, wiping the tears stains away. He smiled and hugged her, once again.

"Y-you look the same. I thought something would have ch-changed about you. I tried to come back. Promise! A-and I couldn't 'cause V-voldemort took me away, and I-I couldn't help anyone! I'm s-sorry Harry! I tried to save Lily and James. Nothing I did made a difference, though." She sobbed into his shoulder. Harry soothed her down and looked at her at arms length. He smiled,

"You did everything you could. There was nothing you could do," He thought of something to change the subject. He didn't want her to keep blaming herself. "You look the same yourself, too. Your hair is longer and you've grown a couple of inches, but otherwise your the same ol' Hermione." Hermione sniffed and smiled.

"You are so much like Lily, Harry." Harry blushed and led her inside. Once they were inside, Hermione heard a noise and looked over in the corner, and smiled.

"Hi, Ron." She went over to hug him. It was awkward, because not long before she left, they had broken-up. They had stayed friends, of course, but nothing had ever been the same.

"Hey, 'Mione. Good to have you back." Hermione smiled and sighed, looking both at Harry and Ron. They hadn't changed one bit; Harry was as tall as Hermione remembered, as was Ron. They sat in silence until Sirius broke it with a loud burp.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had moved into the library, where a fire was now roaring, and Hermione was looking at the books. Ron and Hermione had filled Sirius and Hermione in on everything that had happened while they were gone for that short while.

"So Hermione! What trouble did Sirius get into?" asked a curious Harry. Hermione sat down, with her book of choice in her hands.

"Let's see," She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, he did push me off of a cliff and into the water. Actually, I don't quite know why he did that." Hermione looked at him in questioning. Sirius grinned, sheepishly.

"It looked like a good idea at that moment."

"So you pushed me in the freezing water?!"

"You needed a lot of cheering up!" he said, in defense. Hermione laughed at turned to look back at Harry and Ron, who were now laughing, too.

"Actually James did the same thing to Lily! They almost killed me in the process too." Sirius smiled at Hermione, who returned the smile, but with a sad one.

"You know, Hermione gave Lily and James a push. She got fed up with their yelling, so she, let me see if I remember this. I believe Hermione yelled at Lily to 'Wake up, If he doesn't like you, im a Hippogriff'. Lily started to like James after awhile, but for some reason, thought that James had moved on. So, Harry, Hermione played a big part in your paren't relationship!"

"You know," Hermione started, her cheeks red, "I don't think I said exactly that." Ron on the other hand, changed the subject on a more interesting note.

"So, Hermione, was Sirius the lady's man that we think?" Hermione and Sirius smile's faltered, as they met each other's eyes. Unfortunatly, Ron and Harry didn't miss a beat.

"What? What happened?"

"Um, Harry. Ron. We have quite a bit to tell you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, you mean to tell me that you're 37 years old?" Harry asked, dumb founded. If he was shocked now, wait until he hears about her and Sirius, Hermione thought.

"Yes, you see, I went back three weeks ago, but in reality, I went back into time 20 some years ago."

"S-so you won't be coming back to graduate with us?" Ron asked next. Hermione and Sirius smiled.

"I graduated with Harry's mum and dad. Along with Sirius and Remus." There was silence in the room or a couple of minutes, which, Hermione thought, was rather nerve wrecking. Harry was first one to speak,

"Wicked!" Hermione smiled at his reaction, not knowing if he was going to be upset or not. But Hermione realized that she would have to tell him about her and Sirius' days, and where they were now.

"Harry, Sirius and I need to talk to you. Alone." Ron laughed and lifted his arms in front of himself.

"Alright, alright. I get when I'm not wanted." H e exited the room, and Sirius was the one to start the conversation this time.

"Harry. Back in school, I had a fair few of relationships. None of them too serious, until one girl back in my 7th year. I loved her more than anything...or anyone." Harry looked from Sirius to Hermione, and back to Sirius, again.

"A-and who was that girl, Sirius?" He asked, already knowing what the answer was. He couldn't believe it until he heard it from the girl herself. Sirius took a deep breath and let it out.

"It was Molly."He said, all too dramatically. Harry lifted and eyebrow, as did Hermione. Sirius grinned and continued, "Okay, okay, obviously it wasn't Molly. But on a different note, I'm sure you know that it was Hermione." Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at Hermione for reassurance. She smiled and nodded.

"W-we were engaged for some time, Harry." Harry's eyes widened as he heard that. Sirius and Hermione looked at each other. Sirius had, at some point, scooted closer and was holding her hand, which was behind her. Hermione didn't realize that this would be hard to do. It wasn't like Harry would look down upon it. No, he was too good for that. He would accept it, even if, in his heart, he didn't. That was just Harry. Harry shook his head, as if to shake disturbing pictures out of his head.

"And, are you planning on telling anyone else?" He asked, slowly, comprehending the news.

"Well, we saw a lot of people, but haven't told them were I was completely." Hermione replied, thankful that he didn't start yelling at them. Harry grinned.

"You are sooo going to be in TROUBLE when Molly finds out!" Color drained out of Sirius' face.

"Oh, Merlin..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was wrapped up in Sirius' arms. The house was empty and they were still in the library. They hadn't moved since Ron and Harry had left. Hermione was still finding it hard to believe that she had Sirius with her. It seemed like an eternity that she had last seen him. She stared at the blazing fire, trying to sort her thoughts out. Sirius' arms went from around her waist to her legs, rubbing them up and down. It wasn't in a sexual way, either. It was in a loving way. A way that Hermione come to love after her many years away from him.

She had learned to love the little things when she disappeared. For example, she loved the way he called her angel or princess. The way he tickled her when he got bored, or the way he would get suddenly serious, if she was upset. Yes, she absoulutely, no doubt about it, in love with the man. She smiled and looked up to see Sirius looking at her. He thought she would leave again, any minute, although he knew she was here forever. No matter what.

Sirius smiled, and somehow managed to kiss her on the lips, even though he face was upside down to him. She smiled and pulled away, wanting to go back to her book, before she was lost in his arms again. Sirius, on the other, had other ideas and took the book away from her.

"And what was that for?" She asked, glaring at him, flirtatiously.

"You know," he said, turning her around to face him, "damn well, what that was for." Kissing her with each word. Hermione moaned when he got to her neck, but then pulled back and stood by the fire. She turned around to him, slightly worried.

"We can't do this in here, Sirius. What if someone walks in, like Molly? She'll have your head! AND mine too!" Sirius walked over, and had her in a heavy kiss.

"We're going to tell them someday, you know." He started kneeling down onto the rug, bringing Hermione with him, still sharing a kiss. Hermione started laying down, grabbing onto Sirius' shirt collar, now forcing him to go on top of her. His hands went from her hair, and was sliding down to the sides of her bottom. Hermione, not expecting it, started giggling in to the kiss, causing Sirius to sigh and lay his head on her chest.

"Now what is so funny?" He asked her. Hermione calmed down and looked back into his eyes, smiling.

"It tickled." She took a deep breath, and started again, "Okay, okay. I'm ready now." Sirius smiled, and kissed her again, doing the same as last time. Unfortunately, this seemed to make Hermione laugh, once again. Sirius sighed and got up from her, running his hands through his hair. Hermione had the problem of not being able to stop. She took a breath and opened her mouth to talk.

"Okay, Sirius, I promise I won't laugh this time." She said, crossing her heart.

"No, no, it's over. I can't just pick up again!"

"Sirius!"

"No, I'm telling you! I can't!" he replied, frustrated.

"Oh get over it, and have sex with me, for Merlin's sake!"

So that last part of the story was kind of based on an episode of 'Friends' and I thought it'd be cute to do something like that! and It'll save me time to think of another chapter. So I realize that I haven't thanked you all for the reviews! THANKS! Now if you do it again, i will give you all some very VERY yummy cookies! hint, hint..BUT I will update as soon as I get an idea for the next chapter. The wheels are turning as I type..


	23. Best Days

**Do you realize how many times I deleted this chapter, and re-wrote it? A lot, I'm telling you! Even at this moment, I'm still trying to get it all right! Anyways, I do hope you all like it. Tell me what you think...in a review!**

Chapter 23: Best Days

_Do you believe  
In love at first sight  
I think you do  
We're lying naked under the covers  
Those are the best days of my life_- Best Days, Matt White

Hermione lied on the floor, still frustrated on not "getting any" that day. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. So she couldn't help but be ticklish, who cares? Hermione looked over to see Sirius' brows furrowed, staring at the ceiling, and she wondered what he was thinking about.

"Sirius, what are you looking at?" Sirius squinted his eyes and tilted his head.

"I'm looking at that bit of peanut butter on the ceiling. How in the world did that get there?" He asked, quite seriously too. Hermione rolled her eyes and got on top of him. It now seemed like Sirius was in the mood, as he started kissing her heavily, rolling them both so he was on top. He stopped kissing her and rested on his elbows on either side of Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him. "You know," she said kissing him in between words, "I think we should discuss, what and when are we going to tell everyone?" The mood was once again, broken. Sirius sighed and lied his head on her chest, still leaning onto his elbows lightly

"Well, we have an Order's meeting tomorrow. Maybe that can be you're chance to tell them." He replied, resuming his kissing. Hermione, on the other hand, had other ideas and pulled away from the kiss.

"_I _have to tell them?"

"Well, you're the one who wants to tell everyone were shagging."

"We're not '_shagging'_, Sirius. We're just…sexually active, and a couple! They need to know that. They have a right!" Hermione declared, now thinking of what to say.

"Either way, I know that there is suppose to be dinner! And either way, we have no food in the house, therefore, we're going to have to venture out and buy food!" Sirius told her, getting up and grabbing her hands to pull her up too. Hermione grabbed her coat, scarf, and gloves', seeing as it was snowing, again. Sirius, too, grabbed his jacket, but lacked his hat. After Hermione had checked her reflection in the mirror, they headed to the nearest grocery store. For the first few minutes of their walk, it was silent. Hermione was taking in the falling snow that was creating the beauty in the town. Sirius was looking at Hermione, thinking how lucky he was that he was back. Hermione then smiled and started twirling around laughing.

Sirius laughed along. "What are you doing love?" She looked at Sirius, and he noticed the snow flakes on Hermione's eyelashes.

"It feels good to be free at last." She said, quietly, leaning in to kiss him. He smiled and spun her around, watching her dance in the snow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Darling, what are you going to make for dinner tomorrow?" Sirius inquired, looking at the groceries around the table.

"You know what, I don't know yet." She replied, her eyebrows furrowed. "Something with…chicken." Sirius snorted.

"Good, 'cause that's the only thing you bought." Hermione glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ouch, Granger, that hurt!" Hermione laughed as Sirius mocked hurt. Hermione went into the pantry and exited within minutes.

"So, what are you making now?" He questioned once again.

"Do you really have to know everything?" She retorded.

"Yup!"

"For your information, I'm making chocolate cake for tomorrow." She told him, starting to mix all ingredients.

"Ah, for _tomorrow, _eh? None for tonight?"

"Not one bit. You are going to have to suffer."

"You know, I don't think I will have to." Came his smooth reply. He reached in front of her and dipped a spoon into the chocolate mixture, then proceeded to eat it. Hermione turned to him, a hand on her hip.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Yes, well this isn't either." He dipped his finger into the mix and put it on her nose. "That's what you get for throwing snow at my head." Mischief gleamed in Hermione's and Sirius' eyes. Hermione dipped her own fingers into the chocolate and wiped it on his cheek, laughing.

"Oh, Ms. Granger, you are in loads of trouble now." Hermione shrieked as chocolate came her way. That started their game for the night. Hermione and Sirius fun lasted for an hour, ending with both of them on the kitchen floor, having slipped in a bit of mix. Sirius was on top of Hermione, leaning down every so often to capture her in a kiss.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, because you have…er…disobeyed the rules of men." He said with each kiss, "You see, us men aren't suppose to look weak."

"Oh, really?"

"Most definitely. Now, because we've got chocolate _all_ over us, we have to go shower."

"And you're complaining about that because…"

"Trust me, love, I'm not complaining, just informing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione woke up with Sirius' arms around her. Her hair was still damp from the shower last night, and so was Sirius'. As Hermione lay looking at Sirius, she stroked his cheek, going down to his chest where a couple of scars and tattoos lied. She wondered if he got the scars when he was in the veil.

"I got that my, um, 5th year I believe." Said a tired voice. Hermione looked up to see Sirius watching Hermione trace his chest.

"What did you do?" She questioned back. Sirius looked thoughtful, and then smiled as he remembered the memory.

"I got into a fight with Malfoy. He's quite unreasonable, actually. I mean, all I did was turn his hair bright pink." Hermione smiled, but didn't laugh that time. She traced another scar along his lower abdomen.

"And this one?"

"I, uh, I got that when I was on the run." Sirius replied in a quiet voice. "I almost got attacked by a werewolf. I was in Romania at the time." Hermione's eyes got wide.

"Sirius?" She asked, quietly.

"Yes, Love?"

"Did you miss me when I disappeared? Or did you just forget about me?" She avoided looking into his eyes. Sirius took Hermione's chin and lifted it, pulling her into a kiss.

"I miss you every single day. I think the only thing that kept me going was you…and that rat, Peter." Hermione smiled, disappearing as soon as it came.

"He's not dead yet, Sirius. He's still out there with Voldemort."

"I know, love. We'll figure out something. But I don't want to worry about that just now. We have time." Hermione shook her head and sat up, hugging her knees.

"That's the thing, though, Sirius. We don't have time! What if either of us disappears again?"

"I'll make sure that we don't leave again 'Mione!" Sirius said, getting frustrated. Hermione got up, angry herself, and grabbed her towel, walking to the bathroom. She turned around.

"You can't always be my knight in shining armor Sirius. We have to look at reality here. Anything can happen." She walked into the bathroom, and locked the door." Sirius sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Damn women." He grumbled, getting up from the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione was in a sundress she had, and was going to start making dinner. The order was going to be here in less than an hour, and she still had no idea what she was going to make. She sat on the counter, looking at the recipes.

"How does…Cajun Chicken sound for dinner?" Hermione asked, flipping through the pages.

"Yuck…" Sirius replied, who was tossing a ball in the air and catching it.

"Okay, what about chicken stir-fry?"

"Double yuck."

"Sirius," She turned around and frowned, "Do you like anything with chicken." Sirius stopped tossing the ball and thought for a moment, temporarily scaring Hermione.

"I like spaghetti." He said after five minutes.

"But I've got chicken, not hamburger."

"Well, make it without either."

"But what do I do with the chicken?" Hermione replied.

"I don't know."

"Well, I can't just waste the chicken and make spaghetti. That's a waste of money."

"But I don't want chicken." Sirius said, charmingly.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "But I don't want to _waste_ the chicken, love."

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is getting us no where."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius heard the door open and close. He went to the entry room and held out his wand, not taking any chances.

"Who's there?" He called out, looking around in the dark.

"It is I, Remus Lupin, here with Tonks." The voice called out. Sirius sighed and walked over to the Remus and Tonks, gretting them.

"I thought you would have been a Death Eater or Voldemort." They talked for a few more minutes and started walking in the kitchen, where Hermione was in the process of making spaghetti _with_ chicken.

"Hello Remus. Tonks." Hermione said without looking up.

"Hello Hermione!" Replied Tonks, "How are you?"

"Oh, wonderful! Just dandy, couldn't be better!" Tonks heard the sarcasm in her voice and smiled.

"Telling everyone about you and Sirius, eh?"

"Yes and I'm bloody nervous. I don't know wha-" Hermione stopped, "Wait, how did you know about me and Sirius?"

Tonks smiled. "Remus told me of course." Hermione turned towards Remus, eyebrow raised. As if sensing her look, Remus turned around and saw Tonks and Hermione looking at him, and got the idea that Tonks spilled. And not against her will. Hermione shook her head and heard the front door open, once again. Hermione took a deep breath and took off her open, leaving the kitchen. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks all heard her talking to Mrs. Weasley, the one Hermione wanted to avoid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone in the Order was finally here and were all seated, eating dinner. Hermione hadn't said too much, being scared of talking to Mrs. Weasley and everyone else, about her and Sirius.

"Hermione, dear, how are you doing, living with Sirius at the moment?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Er, it's good. Sirius is treating me wonderfully."

"Good, good. I'm glad you hear he's not taking advantage of you." Hermione felt Sirius rise beside her.

"Sirius! Sit down." Hermione whispered.

"No, Hermione. It's time she found out now, anyways." Sirius turned towards Mrs. Weasley and started talking.

"Mrs. Weasley…Molly. Why in the bloody world would you think that I would take advantage of Hermione?" He saw Molly hesitate then respond.

"Well, hearing of your past…"

"What, that I slept with a few girls? That I had a reputation of a bloody git? Or that I actually fell in love with a girl? Which surprises you the most, Molly?" He said, his voice getting louder. It was obvious that his past was a hard topic to talk about.

"Sirius." Said a calm voice. It was Dumbledore who had spoken up. "Calm down, please. I don't think Molly was thinking of any of that." But when Molly didn't agree, Sirius pushed his chair aside and left into the library. Hermione was angry about what Molly said.

"Molly! That was not appropriate! I don't know why you would say something like that." Hermione got up, and left through the same door Sirius had went through.

Hermione opened the door quietly and looked for Sirius.

"Sirius?" Sirius didn't answer. Hermione walked to the farthest bookshelf and found him sitting on the floor, looking through a picture album.

"Sirius?" She said once again. But Sirius failed to answer, but patted to the vacant spot next to him. Hermione sat down and laid her head on his shoulder looking at the album too.

"You realize that I didn't sleep with lots of girls, right 'Mione?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I believe that the relationships you had were special and were not all about sex." She smiled and kissed him.

"Good." He kissed her back. Hermione smiled and got up, dragging Sirius up with her. Sirius groaned.

"I don't want to go!"

"Sirius you will go. And," she said, grinning. "I will give you permission to tell Molly about us." Sirius grinned and winked at her, grabbing her hand. They exited the library and made their way into the dining room, where everyone was still eating. When Sirius and Hermione entered, everyone stopped. Sirius grinned and lifted her hand, which was still holding his hand.

Sirius smirked. "Still think I'm taking advantage of her, Molly?"

**Okay, I'm still not crazy about this chapter! It seems like I can't get it right! sigh Well, I'll get the next chapter to be good. Anyways, I'm writing a new story (which will be continued) and It's a Hermione/Sirius one, but Hermione doesn't go back in time. I guess you'll have to read it, eh? Anyways, please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
